The one
by LongLiveTheHart
Summary: Starts during 4x01. Picks up just after Zoe comes to Wade's house to seduce him.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are a few important things I want you to know first:**

I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of it's characters. Sadly. Otherwise I would guarantee you at least 5 more seasons! Still can't believe it got cancelled! :(

English is not my native language, so I'm already sorry for my mistakes. At first that was also a reason why I thougt I couldn't write a story. I didn't want to write a story in my language because I love to read stories about Hart of Dixie in English and it just didn't feel right to do it in another language. But I'm afraid my English is not good enough. Anyway I miss Hart of Dixie so, so much and at the same time I had to realize that the stories on FanFiction unfortunately became less and less. So I decided to just give it a try. Even if I'm not a writer. Not at all, not even in my native language. lol :D That's why I want to encourage everybody who ever thought about writing a HoD story. Just do it! :)

This story gets a little hot... So if you don't like this kind of stories – don't read it!

As a start this is a one-shot but if you guys like it, i might continue… :)

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe hears Wade playing his guitar when she stands on his porch and takes a final deep breath. She walks through the door as Wade looks up.

„Hello there." Zoe says and smiles at him.

„What's going on here?" Wade asks and puts the guitar down.

„I am here, Wade…to seduce you." She explains and puts her left foot on the coffee table.

Wade chukles. „Uh, you know, most people don't announce it first."

„I just wanted to make sure you were aware of what was happening." Zoe tells him while walking closer. „Because this, my friend, is happening."

She sits on his lap and begins to unbutton her blouse which causes Wade to gasp quietly as he looks at her sexy décolleté. „This is going to be hard to resist." Wade states.

„Yeah, well that's the plan." Zoe replies.

„Uh, Zoe? This isn't going to work the way you think."

„Mm-hmm."

„Sex doesn't lead to anything else."

„Hmm. Well…we'll just have to see about hat." Zoe whispers. Wade looks at her lips. Those lips he misses kissing so badly.

And then he grabs her face and crashes his lips against hers hard. It's a kiss full of pent-up emotions. The attraction between them forcing him to deepen the kiss.

Zoe feels pure joy while kissing him. She's waited so long for this moment. No one could make her feel this way just by kissing. Joel certainly couldn't do that she thinks as the thought of her ex-boyfriend briefly flashes her mind. But she forgets him quickly. Who could think of Joel when you're lying on top of Wade. Hell who could think about any other man when you're about to get it on with Wade Kinsella. He is a god in bed! She realizes she wasted so much time she could have spent with Wade, not only in a sexual way, and she regrets it right now more than ever. She straddles him and she moves her body as close as possible against Wade's until he picks her up and walks to the bed. Zoe places her arms around his neck and starts to plant kisses on his cheek, past the corner of his mouth, down to his neck.

He loves the feeling of her in his arms. Gently he puts her down on the bed and hovers over her as he admires her breathtaking beauty. Wade lets his mouth travel from her lips, to her jawline, to her neck where he begins to suck as Zoe sighs in delight. His hands roam over her body. Down her sides and her bra covered breasts. While keeping his mouth on Zoe's neck, he quickly unlatches her bra and throws it away. Zoe feels him harden against her. She runs her hands through his hair and then pulls him lightly up so she can capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

They can feel the lust, but mainly they can feel the love between them.

Zoe starts to work on Wade's belt, unbuttons his jeans and strips it down, leaving him in only his boxers. Wade enjoys the feeling of her fingers touching his skin and caressing his stunning abs. She shifts her hands to the waistband of his boxers, circling it and when she can't wait any longer she pulls them down. Zoe gasps as she sees Wade in all his glory. He gets rid of his boxers and then kisses her again. Zoe willingly opens her mouth, allowing his tongue access. He bites down on her lip sweetly as he grabs her hands and interlocks his fingers with hers. Zoe bucks her hips against him which causes Wade to moan and he starts trailing kisses down her neck, down her chest to her belly button. He can't help but think how flawless her body is. Well Vivian was not in bad shape too, but she could never measure up to Zoe. In no way. The sex with Vivian was okay but nothing more. With Zoe it was always unique. No other woman could turn him on like Zoe could. And no other woman could satisfy his needs like Zoe did. But not only is she a firecracker in the sack, more importantly Zoe is his soulmate and even though she's not perfect, she's perfect for him.

Wade takes his time as he caresses her tighs, strokes the curve of her ass as he plants a kiss on her belly just above her panties, bringing Zoe to whimper. Wade removes the last piece of clothing between them. He slips her panties down her smooth, tanned legs. Then he moves again upwards, placing himself in between her legs. Zoe squeezes his biceps, moves her hands to his neck and just as she pulls him down for another kiss he grabs her face and kisses her hard. Wade positions himself up on his elbows as he lays over her. Zoe's scent mesmerizes Wade just like Zoe can't get enough of Wade's taste and the pair is almost getting lost in its passion. Soon kisses are not enough for both of them, their breaths becoming more rapid, and eventually they reunite. Wade groans as Zoe's back arches. God, how he missed this! And he almost loses control when she bends her legs around his waist. It feels so amazing. Wade starts moving and Zoe tightens her grip, gliding over his defined back muscles. Zoe moans in pleasure, because he knows exactly what she needs and it's such a mind-blowing sensation of feeling him this close. The pleasure building up intensely they scream each other's names when they're hit with a wave of euphoria so powerful like they've never felt it before, leaving them breathless.

Zoe grins as she can't remember the last time she felt so content, so happy. Pure bliss.

Wade however doesn't know at all how he can play this night off as just sex. But he doesn't want to think about it now. Right now he just wants to hold her tight, catch his breath and do it all over again.

The next morning she smiles broadly at him. „Just like riding a bicycle, huh?"

„That was nothing like riding a bicycle." Wade states as he starts to feel the need for round four.

„No! What I meant was it was so easy to fall back into it." She chuckles.

„Oh." Wade smiles.

„Because it felt so right. So connected. So…".

No wonder it feels so right, our bodies are made for each other, Wade thinks and cuts herr off. „So…stop talking. Let's do some more connecting". And he grins mischievous.

Wade leans in and begins to kiss her neck.

Zoe laughs. „Wait, I'm hungry. Maybe we can get some food first."

How can she think about food right now, Wade asks himself. „We can do that later." He has some other plans in mind.

„Seriously, I'm starving!" Zoe yells and pushes him away.

„Oh my god! Are you serious right now?" Wade rolls back to his side slightly annoyed.

„Mm-hmm." Zoe nods.

„Alright, we'll go over to Lavon's, we'll get some grub, and then we're coming right back here and we're finishing this mess for real." He states.

„That, my friend, is a great idea. But I should probably head to work soon. How about we meet back here later for a little replay, you know? Maybe we can get some dinner first."

Wade dresses but he stops dead in this tracks. „What..? No! No Zoe. No, no. There's no dinner, no dates, alright? I told you, this…", he gestures between them, „this is just sex. Nothing more."

Zoe hesitates briefly, his words sting a little after this amazing night they've just spent together. But soon she gets her confidence back and gets up while saying. „Just sex? Right, sounds familiar." She knows that last night must have changed his mind.

„Wha…? What does that mean?" Wade asks as she walks out.

He's confused and doesn't know what to do or what to feel anymore. On one hand he feels flattered about the fact that Zoe still hasn't given up on them and he also feels giddy after this A+ sex they just had. Because it was definitely A+sex again. And on the other hand he's scared as hell that Zoe's going to wreck his heart again. And this time it'd surely kill him…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers! You all made me very happy! :)

Here you go guys - new chapter.

Once again: English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening as Zoe walks home after work, she can't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Brick. His words echo in her head. "Dr. Hart, have you lost your mind? You are a doctor. You know there's no relation between a man's genitalia and his heart." So she goes to the gatehouse and waits until Wade comes home.

Wade appears on his terrace and spots the tiny brunette. He tries to play it cool. "Alright. Another round?"

"No. No more games, okay? We need to talk. I know what I know. What I have known since ... I love you. And you love me, too. Will you please just admit it?"

He doesn't know how to answer. He knows though that she is right. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe I do"

Zoe approaches him. "Well, then, what's the holdup?" But when she lifts her hand to caress his cheek, Wade interrupts it and takes a step back.

"Zoe, the ... the holdup is the last time we did this, it damn near killed me. And I hated myself for hurting you. So I tried to be a better man. To show you that it would never happen again. And you still left." He answers with a defeated look on his face.

"I needed space." Zoe tries to explain.

"Look, I get it, alright? Doesn't mean it didn't slay me." Wade sighs. "And just when I was finally coming around to the idea of you being gone, of imagining life without Zoe Hart, you came back. With another boyfriend."

"That is not fair, okay? Because you hurt me, too. You really hurt me. But I saw that you changed and I forgave you. I got over it."

"I know it's not fair. But you wrecked my heart, Zoe. And I don't ... I just ... I can't do this again."

Zoe makes one last attempt. "What if I promised that I wouldn't hurt you?"

Wade knows that there is no way to tell her this gently. "I guess ... I don't trust that you know how to stop yourself. It's as simple as that."

Zoe feels defeated as a wave of sadness rushes over her. "Okay, then." And she walks away.

Wade knows how much those words must have hurt Zoe. He could see the pain in her eyes. But he can not take it back and it had to be said finally. With a heavy heart, he looks after her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Eight weeks have passed since this meaningful conversation. Zoe hasn't been feeling well lately. She felt always tired, hopeless and gave up on winning Wade back. Wade on the other hand didn't know if he should be relieved that Zoe gave in, or whether he should be disappointed.

One morning as she leaves the carriage house and sees Wade working outside, she clears her throat.

Wade looks up. "Hey…Doc. Uh... Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey. Hi. I don't have any hot water. Do-do you think you could look at it?"

Wade eyes her up. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

As Zoe already keeps moving Wade turns around and says. "I mean, that's it? I mean, it's been eight weeks. Can we ... can we talk?"

"What do you want me to say, Wade? You said how you felt. No matter what I do, you not trusting me is kind of insurmountable. Right?" She then continues to walk away.

Wade wants nothing more than simply take her in his arms and tell her that everything will be fine. Instead, he calls after her. "I'll just fix your hot water, then."

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the practice, Zoe decides to run a blood test. After all she could have caught a virus.

During her lunch break, how could it be otherwise, she runs into Earl Kinsella.

Earl greets her joyfully. "Hello, pretty doctor."

„Small, small town."

„You know, I was thinkin' maybe we'd all have dinner sometime. You and my boy, and me and my gal."

As if Wade would ever go out with her, Zoe thinks. "Gee... thanks, Earl, but that's never gonna happen. I'm gonna go." And she runs away while Earl looks after her confused.

Meanwhile, it's a quiet day at the Rammer Jammer. Until Wanda approaches Wade. "Wade, it's Mae. Earl fell down his hole again." Wade can't believe how clumsy his father can be sometimes. Nevertheless he makes his way to his father's house.

At the same time at the practice Annabeth receives a phone call too. Zoe sighs. "Seriously? Again with the hole?"

That's how both, Zoe and Wade, end up at Earl's house looking for him.

Wade shouts. "Earl? Earl. Ear..." As suddenly Zoe appears in the doorway. "Where's Earl?"

"Well, he's not in the hole."

"I know he's not in the damn hole. I was just at the hole." Wade states annoyed.

And at that moment Earl and Mae walk into the living room.

"Wha...? What's going on here?" Wade asks.

"We're sorry we tricked you." Mae responds.

"But we didn't know how else to get you to sit down and talk about all this like two adults." Earl adds.

"What is this?"

Zoe says. "Haven't you seen the movie? We've been reverse Parent Trapped."

As Zoe and Wade are almost forced to sit at the table, Zoe speaks. "Earl, Mae, th-this is all lovely, but..."

"Ah! No buts! Sit, relax. Enjoy each other." Earl interrupts her.

"And this crisp white wine while we go prepare the amuse-bouche." Mae completes.

Wade can't help it but smile. "Well, They, uh, really went all out. At-at least it ... it gives us a chance to talk."

"Wade, here's the thing, okay? I have racked my brain to try to figure out how to prove that you can trust me. But it-it's impossible if you don't give me a chance." Zoe says desperately. "I want things to be different. You know, I want you, I want you to come and knock on my door and-and tell me that you want this. That-that you want to take a chance. I know, I know that it's pathetic, but it's the truth."

Wade looks at her before he stutters. "I don't, I don't know what to say."

Earl and Mae reappear out of the kitchen. "Who wants crab cakes?"

Just the smell of these crab cakes make Zoe feel nauseous again. "No, I am so sorry. But I'm actually not hungry." She storms out of the house.

Earl looks at his son as Wade sits in the chair like a helpless puppy. He walks over and taps him on the shoulder. "Well, night didn't go quite like I hoped."

"Look, you and everybody else around here got to understand that me and Zoe, we just... we don't work."

Earl knows that now the time has come for a long overdue father-son conversation. "I ...I get that you're afraid of getting hurt. I get that better than anyone. After your mother died, I...I was so afraid of loving, of feeling again, I...I hid inside a bottle for 20 years. Hiding did nothing for me. And it'll do nothing for you."

Wade wants to interrupt him. "Dad, it..."

"But I-I'm recovering. I'm learning to live again. Feel again. And I'll tell you something. Even if Mae crushes my heart, it'll all be worth it." Earl hates to see his son so dejected. "Take a chance, son. Don't be like your old man." And he slaps Wade's knee.

Wade looks him in the eye and he knows that his father is absolutely right. He knows that he will never find another woman he could love as much as he loves Zoe. Why must it be so complicated? They're still young and should live life to the fullest. They should happily be together and spend their lives together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at the practice.

Annabeth greets Zoe. "Hey, Zoe. How are you?"

"Oh. You know. Peachy." Actually, she felt anything but peachy.

"Okay, well, uh, Cole Maliska has a sore throat. He's on his way. The Alberstat twins Both have pinkeye again. Oh, and all your tests came in."

"Oh, cool. Thanks." Zoe timidly takes the test results and looks at them. She stares at the letters. Pregnant. Zoe feels like all of the color fades from her face and as if she is about to faint. How could that happen? She looks at Annabeth and says. "Oh, my God! Old Man Jackson was getting his new wheelchair today. I said I would be there! Can you reschedule all my patients, AB?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you. Bye." And with that Zoe storms out of the practice.

She doesn't even know how she came home. Leaning against the front door she can't tell whether she's standing there for already half an hour or if she just came in. It all makes sense now. The tiredness, the morning sickness... She begins to sob and sinks to the floor. Pregnant! Now! With Wade's baby! The thoughts buzzing around in her head. Wade would never want a child with her. He doesn't even want to be with her. They've never talked about children when they were still a couple. Oh my God, what if Wade thinks that she trapped him. How will she ever be able to tell him she's pregnant? Zoe knows that she has to sooner or later. After all, these things do become pretty obvious eventually. How could you let this happen? She asks herself. You're a doctor. You...are a doctor.

She bends down on the floor and starts to cry uncontrollably.

Hours later, it's already dark outside, there's a knock.

Zoe quickly tries to wipe away the smuged mascara and gets up. She opens the door and can't believe who is standing in front of her. Wade.

"What are you doing here?"

Wade looks at her shyly. He notices her eyes are red from crying. "Uh, well...I thought maybe we could go to dinner."

"Is this a joke?"

"No." Wade says. "I-I'm sorry I waited so long. But you were right. I love you, Zoe. And...I want to give this a try." He laughs quietly.

There it was. All she had hoped for. Within reach. "No. You were right. This is never gonna work out. I-I'm sorry, Wade, but...it's just too late." And she slams the door in his face.

Wade feels his heart breaking into a thousand individual pieces. She has done it again. He can't believe it. Why the hell did she suddenly change her mind? He hesitates whether he should go home and just let it be or if he should get to the bottom oft this mess. He goes for the second. Wade knocks again on Zoe's door. "Zoe! Please open up! Can-can we talk?" No answer. „Hello?"

"Please go away!"

"No, I won't. We need to talk. Alright, either you open the door or I'll break it down."

Why must he be so stubborn, Zoe thinks. But she opens the door.

Wade enters. "What is going on? Zoe, just...just to be clear: you did hear me, when I, uh, asked you out to dinner, told you that I loved you, the whole shebang? 'Cause I know it was loud, with the crickets chirping and the, uh...doors slamming. "

"I heard you. But I meant what I said. It's too late for us, and that's just the way it is."

"Wow. I am genuinely confused. 'Cause, you know, last I heard, you were gonna fight for this relationship, and-and I know it took me a few weeks to realize the error of my ways, but I'm..."

"A few weeks? A few weeks ?! Try eight! Eight weeks, Wade! A lot can happen in eight weeks, okay? A lot!"

Wade is a bit taken aback, but he chooses not to let up. "What on earth can happen in eight weeks, that-that you change your mind like that?"

"I-I ... It-it's just..." Zoe stutters. "Just leave it be. Okay?" Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Look, Zoe, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. When I said I didn't trust you, I didn't mean it. I was just... scared and pushing you away, you know?"

„Well, it felt pretty real."

„Yeah, well, okay, maybe I'm not 100% sure that you wouldn't have hurt me if we restarted things, but... I know that I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. And... I guess that... I realized it's worth the risk. And I-I just wanted to say that... I know we are gonna work this time. And I know that because I have crafted a plan. And it's a... it's a good one."

„A plan? Well, plans are good."

„Yeah. Yeah, look, basically... last time we tried to do this, we just... we started things off backwards, you know, with the... with the sex. And I'm-I'm not knocking the sex. The sex was... was real good."

„Yes, it was."

„But-but this time, we should do things the way they're supposed to be done. You know, I want to take you out on dates, to dinner, to the movies... even the crappy ones with the subtitles that you seem to like. And after the movie, I want to take you home, I want to kiss you good night and wonder if I should call you again."

Zoe looks at him with wide eyes.

„Th... That was a joke. The point is that... I think it's just... it's gonna work 'cause we're gonna take things slow."

„Slow?"

„Yeah. I mean, what's the rush, right? We got all the time in the world. With slow, y-you can build a solid foundation and..."

„Wade, I'm sorry, but we just... we cannot take it slow. Okay? Slow is... It's never gonna happen."

„Wha…What?"

"Wade, please..." She starts to cry.

He grabs her arms. "Zoe ..."

"No!" Zoe extricates herself from his grasp. She turns around and wants to run away when she suddenly feels very dizzy. She stumbles and just when she is about to get unconscious, Wade catches her.

"Zoe! Baby! What's wrong?" Wade shouts.

She recovers quickly and looks into Wade's frightened face.

"I'll take you to the practice right away."

"No. No, I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not fine! I'll call Brick." Wade disagrees.

"In this case there's nothing Brick could do."

"What are you talking about?"

It's now or never, Zoe thinks. "I'm having your baby."

He just laughs but notices soon that Zoe's not joking.

"It's okay. Really. Because I'm gonna do this on my own, and I do not expect anything from you."

Wade can't believe what he's just heard. He feels like he just received a huge slap in the face.

Zoe pushes him out the door. "You should go now."

"I-I... no wha-what..? No, there's no way I'll leave you alone tonight. What if you pass out again?"

Zoe feels too tired and too exhausted by the day's events, as to argue with Wade. So she decides to just give in. "Fine."

While Zoe is in the bathroom, Wade makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"You uh...you don't have to sleep on the couch." Zoe tells him as she reappears.

"I'm fine with it. Don't worry." Wade assures her.

"Come on. I know how uncomfortable the couch is...and, well, it's not like we've never shared a bed, right?"

"Are you sure?"

Zoe nods and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

When the two of them are lying in bed Zoe quickly falls asleep. Wade, however, can't sleep and lies awake the whole night. With one arm under his head, he stares at the ceiling. Sometime in the middle of the night, Zoe snuggles up to Wade, holding a firm grip on Wade's shirt. Gently he puts his arm around Zoe trying not to wake her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you think! Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for reading my story. :)

As you will see, I'll follow the storyline more or less but I'll start to rewrite season 4 a little bit.

Once again: English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Zoe wakes up in the morning first thing she feels is a warm body next to her. As she inhales his intoxicating scent, she acts as if she was still asleep. She knew once they would get up, she would have to let him go. Little did she know that Wade as well doesn't want to leave her embrace. After a while though she gets up, looks him in the eye and says: "I uh, didn't want to... you know... hug you. I was asleep… Sorry."

But Wade just shakes it off. "Listen, I...I've been thinking about it all night. And I'm sorry... about the way that I reacted to-to what you told me. It was just, uh... you know, It was a... a bomb. A baby. That's gonna change my whole life."

She looks at him quizzically. "Your whole life?"

"Well, th-that came out wrong. W-What I'm saying is, um, I-I started imagining, like, yeah, the crying and, uh...screaming and diapers, and I realized... dang, I don't know anything about babies. But then I realized that you're a doctor, and you probably know everything about babies. So... "

"So you're saying that you expect me to do all of the work."

"No. No, no. What I'm saying is that...that-that we can do this, because you know about babies, but I could teach it to, uh... you know, fish and... and fix cars. A-And that's why this is gonna work."

"I have to go." Zoe tells him annoyed.

"No, Zoe, Zoe. I'm saying... we should get back together, have a baby." Wade babbles.

"Really? 'Cause just yesterday, you said you wanted to take things slow."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew." He smiles at her wide-eyed.

"Oh, my God. Wade, yes, we are having a baby, okay? And you can certainly teach it to fish and fix cars. But you and I, we are not... No!" And so she goes to the bathroom and slams the door, leaving a befuddled Wade behind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

While Wade is outside of the Rammer Jammer wiping down tables, he gets angry at himself. "You're the doctor. You know everything about babies. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"Hearing voices?" Earl asks as he comes around the corner.

Wade sighs.

"Yeah, I've been there."

"No voices. Just... thinking." Wade tells him.

"Thinking? About what?"

Wade hesitates.

"You can tell your old man. Come on."

"Zoe's pregnant."

"I'm gonna be a granddaddy? Grandpa Earl, or Gramps, or ..." Earl is clearly excited about the good news. "Ah, but I take it things aren't too good between the two of you."

"I've just... I messed up so many times, Dad. I...I keep putting my damn foot in my mouth."

"That is true."

"I can't mess up again. Okay, we got a baby on the way. You know, I got to... I got to do something, show her I'm serious this time."

Earl nods. "Hmm. Well, I really wish I knew how to help you, son."

"Yeah, I know, Dad."

Suddenly Earl has a flash of wit. "Actually... I just got an idea. Take a short break and come home with me…"

"I solved your solution. " Earl says as he hands Wade a ring box.

"Is that what I think that is?"

"It is if you think it's your mother's engagement ring."

"You want me to propose? Are you insane?" Wade takes the ring box out of the hands of his father.

"You need a game-changer. I brought you one. Show that pretty doctor you're all in."

Wade smiles a little unsure. Maybe this is it, he thinks.

Meanwhile, Zoe told Lavon about her pregnancy. Lavon tries to convince her to give Wade a chance.

"…he's about to be the father of your child. And he just wants a chance to... to make this work. You love him, he loves you. There has to be some way to figure things out. Now, just-just don't close the door is all I'm saying." Lavon tells her.

Zoe sighs.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day in the morning, Wade is already sitting in front of Zoe's house.

"Hi. Hey, Doc. Morning. Good to see you." He smiles at her and is clearly very nervous.

"It's 7:00 a.m. What are you doing here?" Zoe asks surprised.

"Well, I'm just awake, excited to start a new day, new life. How you feeling?" He wonders a little worried.

"It's morning. I officially have morning sickness."

"Right, which is... why I brought you these." He hands her a pack of crackers. „Wanda's been eating them around the clock, so..."

"Thanks. I might actually be able to keep these down."

"I-I just wanted to say sorry for the... the way I've been. It's like my mouth and my mind just lost all contact."

"I guess it was a lot to lay on you."

"No, it's fine. I just, you know... I-I would love a chance to say things right. You know, to explain to you what I want for us."

"Yes. Okay." Zoe nods. „Go ahead."

"Well, I mean, are you free later? 'Cause if so, I'll get..."

But Zoe interrupts him. "Please don't ask me to dinner."

„…dinner." Wade finishes his sentence.

„Sorry, it's just that, uh, you know, dinner hasn't gone too well for us lately."

Wade is a little disappointed. "True. But, uh... it can only get better from here, right? Come on. You already got the crackers, and I'll spring for some of Alabama's finest flat ginger ale." He asks hopefully. And then he adds a sickly sweet "Please?"

"She'd love to." Lavon appears.

"Fine. Dinner. Nothing fancy. Doesn't have to be crackers." Zoe gives in.

"Rammer Jammer 8:00."

"Alright." Zoe smiles.

Wade flashes a smile and wants to walk away, but then he turns around and drops a kiss on Zoe's cheeck.

Lavon chuckles. "See? You'll eat, you'll talk. No big deal."

"Yeah. No big deal." Zoe exhales.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the course of the morning as Zoe and Brick stand at the front desk of the practice, suddenly Wade storms in.

Brick looks at him with wide eyes. "Oh. Hello, Wade. You look good. Real good. Healthy. I'm not staring at you for any reason at all."

Wade is feeling quite uncomfortable.

Then Zoe asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, I just wanted to ask if pregnan... presently you can eat shrimp."

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, shrimp is fine."

"Great. Alright. I'll see you later. 8:00. Rammer Jammer." Wade steps out of the practice and almost collides with Elodie who's entering.

Brick chuckles. "Well, he seemed excited about current events."

"Oh, my gosh." Elodie interjects. "You know I am not one to gossip, but did you see the bulge in Wade Kinsella's pants?"

Both Zoe and Brick look at her startled.

"N-No, no, that is not really any of our business, now, is it, Elodie?" Brick stutters.

"I have but one superpower." Elodie tells him.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Jewelry detection. And Wade Kinsella had a big old ring box in his pocket."

"What? A what box?" Zoe asks shocked.

Brick tries to calm the situation. "Why don't you just go on into the, uh, exam room, Elodie, and I-I will just be right in. "

"Oh, my God. Y-You don't think that Wade's going to..." Zoe panics.

"But-but that's wonderful. He loves you, you love him. I mean, isn't that what you serenaded Meatball all about?" Brick asks.

"But he is only proposing because I am pregnant." Zoe hisses.

"I proposed to Alice because I found out she was pregnant with Lemon."

"Uh-huh. And how did things work out for you and Alice?"

"We were very, very happy. Once."

"Then?"

"She left."

"Because?"

"It's complicated. I mean, Alice had dreams, and-and, you know, a sudden family and kids might have caused her to feel a little..."

"Trapped?"

"Yeah, but you and Wade are different."

"Really? Name one couple who got married because they were having a baby where it actually worked out."

As Brick can't answer her question, Zoe freaks out and she has only one thougt. She has to run off. To New York. As soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening Wade is at the Rammer Jammer getting everything ready before Zoe comes. Suddenly Meatball drops in.

"Hey, can't you read, man? Sign says closed." Wade says upset.

Meatball just laughs. "That doesn't include me, your best friend."

And just then Wade's cellphone rings. Zoe's picture appears on the screen.

"Hey. You on your way?" Wade asks excitedly.

"Wade, I think that we need some time away from each other. Far away. To get some sanity back, because... I think that some of us might be getting a little carried away? And that makes some other of us a little freaked out."

Wade grows anxious by the minute. "Where are you?"

In the background sounds Candace's voice. "I'm ordering from Chan Lu. You want Szechuan chicken?"

"Is that your mom? Are you in New York? Well, When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Zoe feels guilty, though she still thinks it was a good idea to come to New York.

Wade however in BlueBell, once again feels helpless. It feels like a déjà vu. Why does she always have to escape to New York when it gets complicated? But not this time. He goes home and directly books a flight to New York City.

Half a day later, he ends up in New York and shortly after he sits with a very surprised Zoe in front of her mother's house.

"I can't believe you're in New York." Zoe says.

"Yeah, well, I mean, they played Spider-Man on the airplane, so I kind of knew what to expect."

"Oh."

"Zoe, why... why'd you run away?"

"Because you were going to propose."

Wade laughs and tries to play it cool. "Me? Propose?" But then he admits. "I... Yeah, I was gonna propose. Chalk it up to temporary insanity?

"Well, I'm sorry for running away. Contagious temporary insanity? But, you know, a lot has happened between us. And finally, after all of it, we can't get back together just because I'm pregnant. We can't."

Wade snorts. "Look, I mean... the truth is, I'm... I am petrified about being a father. And I'm... I'm petrified about how having a baby is gonna change me. Us. Everything."

"It is." Zoe looks at him from the side. She has never seen him so vulnerable.

"You know what? So what? Life is full of uncertainties, Zoe. But if you have one thing... just one thing that you know is true, you hold onto that. And the one thing that I am sure of is that you are the love of my life, Zoe Hart. And I know that together we can handle anything. Even a baby." And finally he was able to speak the perfect words. "So, will you please... Please give us another chance?"

Zoe swallows hard. She never would have dared to dream to hear these words from Wade's mouth. Through sobs she tells him: "You too are the love of my life, Wade!"

"Come here." Wade says. And then they kiss. It is tender and soft, and both show how much they love each other. They keep their forheads together as Wade strokes Zoe's cheek and quickly wipes away a few tears that flow down on Zoe's face.

"Does that mean that you give us another chance?" Wade asks hopefully.

Whereupon Zoe replies. "I've never wanted anything more in my life!"

Zoe puts her arms around Wade and places her head on his chest as he hugs her tight and drops some kisses on her head.

"I love you so, so much!"

"I love you more!"

Both are smiling as they look into each other's eyes.

They go for a little walk before they decide to go back to the apartment of Zoe's mother.

In the elevator Zoe mentions. "You do know that we're not going to have sex with my mom in the next room. That would be weird."

Wade chuckles. "Just a little bit. Don't worry Doc, I'm perfectly fine with that."

When they enter the apartment, it's already dark inside and it seems as if Candice is already asleep.

As Zoe comes out of the bathroom, Wade has already stripped down to his wifebeater and boxers. She crawls under the covers and Wade's arms welcome her. Zoe snuggles up to him and Wade embraces her tightly. After a while he moves one of his arms and puts his hand on her yet flat belly and strokes it. "I can't believe that there's something in there." He smiles.

Zoe eyes him. "Something? In there is our daughter or our son."

"Yeah, I know." He pauses for a moment and then asks. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm. Somehow I think it will be a girl." She smiles. "What about you?"

"I wouldn't mind having a little boy. I could teach him all about catching possums and fishing. And V-8-engines." He laughs. „But I'd also love having a little girl. A little princess, sweet as you are." He kisses Zoe's nose.

"Well we will have to wait a bit until we find out." She looks at him lovingly. Wade reacts totally different than she would have expected. He has really changed.

Wade is amazed how excited he feels about having a baby. He has never thought about being a dad. After all his father was not exactly the best role model. But one thing he knew. Zoe is the only woman he wants to be the mother of his children.

The two of them doze off peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe and Wade decide to spend the next few days in New York. A mini-vacation before it goes back to quirky BlueBell. Zoe shows Wade all the famous sights and her favorite places.

One evening when the two of them along with Candice are having dinner together, Candice says. "Why don't you extend your vacation a bit and go to the Hamptons for a couple of days?"

"The Hamptons?" Wade asks.

"Yes, a friend of mine has a wonderful beach house in Montauk. Zoe, do you remember Rachel's beach house?"

"Yes of course. Once we've spent a summer there when I was a medical student. I remember it well."Zoe's eyes light up. "Oh please Wade, let's do that. I'm sure you'll love this place just as much as I do."

"It's really wonderful. And Rachel told me that I could use her house as long as she's in Europe." Candice adds.

Wade grins at the ladies and then he says. "Well, since we're already here, we can also check out the summer hotspots of the Upper East Side."

"Oh great!" Zoe kisses him. "But I have to go shopping first. I didn't bring any clothes for the Hamptons with me."

Wade shakes his head and smiles at Zoe. He whispers in her ear. "Well, you better do all the shopping here. 'Cause in the Hamptons I'll have some other plans in mind..." Zoe looks at him and chuckles, not without turning a litte bit red.

As they want to make their way to the Hamptons, Wade is already outside, leaning against the rental car. When Zoe comes out of the building, she sees him standing there casually. He looks so sexy sporting his aviators. "Hey, ready to hit the road?" She smiles at him widely.

Wade turns around and looks at her. She looks great in her short summer skirt that emphasizes her toned legs and the wavy hair that blows in the warm wind. He whistles. "I gotta say I approve your new wardrobe if it contains outfits like this one." And he turns her around.

"Hmm. The rest I bought are actually almost entirely bikinis."

"That's even better." He winks and draws her in for a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they arrive at the beach house, Zoe closes the door and Wade drops the suitcase to the floor. Zoe walks over and literally jumps at him. In between kisses Wade aks. „Woah, what's the rush Doc?"

„Since we got into this damn car, I wanted to do nothing else."And she attacks his lips again.

Wade only laughs. Slowly he leads them backwards toward the couch and stumbles almost over the suitcase. Zoe giggles and nudges him to the couch. Then she sits down on him and starts kissing and sucking on his neck. Wade pushes her shirt up and finally he pulls it over her head. His touch lets Zoe shudder. Shortly thereafter Wade's shirt is gone. Zoe sits upright and they look deep into each other's eyes as Wade caresses Zoe's face with one hand. Zoe leans into it, turns her head a little and kisses the inside of Wade's hand. "I love you babe."

"I love you too. Always have, always will."

Whereupon Zoe smiles and leans down to kiss Wade's chest. She slids all the way down to his belt and slowly begins to open the belt. Together they remove Wade's jeans. Then Zoe starts to work on his boxer's which causes Wade to draw a sharp breath. But he gets no chance to catch his breath because Zoe knows exactly how to give his body a treat and she's so good at it.

"Oh God Zoe!" he shouts. Then he pulls her up and kisses her passionately. Zoe interrupts the kiss shortly to remove her bra, then she presses her lips against his again. Wade flips them around and starts to give her a hickey at the lower side of one of her breasts. Zoe moans while she keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of his kisses. Then Wade throws her skirt and panties away, grabs her hips and unites his body with Zoe's. Both of them feeling a seemingly endless magnificent delight as they ride waves after waves of pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Wade makes breakfast, as he's standing in the kitchen in just his boxers Zoe comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his bare waist and kisses his back. „These past few days with you have been really good. I'm so, so lucky to have you."

„I think I am the lucky one." Wade states.

They start kissing.

„Mmm, what about breakfast?"

„We can do that later." Zoe tells him and drops her bath robe.

„I totally agree!"

After a late breakfast the couple decides to spend the rest of the day at the beach. They go for a walk at the beach, take a lot of pictures and swim in the sea. As the sun begins to set, Zoe sits between Wade's legs, her head on his chest, their hands interlocked. Together they look out to the ocean.

"Do you want to go swimming one more time?" Wade asks.

"Alright." Zoe gets up and she takes his hand.

Hand in hand they walk into the water. Suddenly Wade lifts Zoe and spins her around. Zoe throws her head back and laughs. Slowly, he lets her down again and they kiss. Zoe intensifies the kiss and runs her hands through his hair. Wade groans and squeezes her butt. Suddenly Zoe dissolves herself from Wade's embrace and steps back. Wade doesn't like that all. "Hey, come back!" He smiles at her. "Where are you going?"

Zoe just smirkes and tosses him her panties, which she previously skillful stripped. "Come and catch me!" She winks at him and swims off.

"You bet." Wade calls after her and follows her quickly.

When he catches her, Zoe squeals and laughs. Wade captures Zoe's lips and their tongues start a wild dance. Zoe folds her legs around Wade's hips.

Wade interrupts the kiss briefly and smiles broadly at Zoe. "How come you're always so frisky lately? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining."

"This must be due to the pregnancy hormones. I can't help it." Zoe kisses him again. "And I just have an incredibly sexy boyfriend."

"If I had known, I would have knocked you up way sooner." He winks at her.

She just chuckles and kisses him again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrive at the carriage house back in BlueBell Wade asks. "Do you want to drive into town for dinner? Then I might as well look after things at the Rammer Jammer. Unless you want to stay at home?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's right, it was a long journey. After all you're pregnant. You should take a rest."

"No, no, I feel good. I just don't know if I'm ready to tell the whole town that we're back together." Zoe tells him.

"Don't worry. I'll briefly go into the Rammer Jammer, check if everything's fine and then I'll come back home with dinner.

"You know what, I'll come with you."

"Zo, you should relax. Don't overstrain yourself."

"Wade stop. I'm fine. I'm not sick, just pregnant. "Zoe finds it sweet how overprotective he's been lately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on let's go. Let's get it over with." Zoe kisses him.

"Ok. Can't wait to take my woman out, on a date in public. And to kiss her for all the world to see." He grins at her.

At the Rammer Jammer everybody is happy to see Wade and Zoe. "So you're back together?" Wanda asks excitedly.

Zoe and Wade look at each other with a broad smile on their faces and Zoe replies. "Yes we are."

Wanda smiles. "Oh, I knew it. As Wade said that he would travel to New York, I knew he won't come back without you. That's so romantic!" And she looks at them dreamily.

Then Zoe shouts. "Hello everyone. Yes, Wade and I are back together aaand... I'm pregnant."

Everybody at the Rammer Jammer screams and applauds.

Wade grins at Zoe. "You do know how to make an entrance." And he gives her a peck.

The couple walks over to the bar where Zoe takes a seat on a stool. Wade goes behind the counter.

Dash joins Zoe and states. "So you're not wearing a wedding ring. There were rumors that the two of you escaped to Las Vegas to tie the knot."

"Vegas? Really Dash? "Zoe asks amused.

"Why, yes! Sooner or later you will certainly get married, now that a baby is on the way?" Dash asks.

Immediately Wade responds. "Yeah, of course, eventually." And Zoe says at the same time. "Nah, we don't believe in marriage."

The bar goes silent and both, Zoe and Wade, look at each other in disbelief.

"Uh oh, I'll better let the two of you be." Dash says and disappears.

"You don't believe in marriage? Don't you think somehow this is maybe something you should have mentioned?" Wade asks Zoe shocked.

"Well, I thought that we were on the same page. You know, the page that agrees marriage is stupid."

"Stupid?"

"You got married to Tansy after three weeks, while drunk. Okay? Since when do you even care about this stuff?"

"Since I met you." Wade says and storms out of the Rammer Jammer.

"Wade, wait!" Zoe calls out for him. But he doesn't stop. She runs after him, but she's too late as he drives away. Tears form in her eyes while Lavon leaves the bar and goes over to her. "Oh big Z..."

Zoe looks at him and begins to cry.

"Please don't cry." Lavon tries to calm her and takes her in his arms.

"I can't. Stupid hormones!"

"Come on, let's get you home."

When Zoe arrives at the plantation, she doesn't expect to find Wade as he sits on the stairs in front of her house. She sighs and walks towards Wade. She sees how he is holding a ring box in his hands. But as soon as he spots Zoe, he closes the box with a snap and puts it in his pocket.

"Can we talk?" Zoe asks.

Wade nods. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"And I'm sorry, about what I said... I-I didn't know that it would hurt you. It's just, I don't believe in marriage. You know, my parents... theirs was a complete sham, so why would I?"

"But I do! Look, I love you Zoe. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!"

"I want that too. Why do we need some piece of paper to prove it?"

"Because it's... about more than just a piece of paper, Zoe. I want to stand up in front of everyone I care about and vow that I will love you and be faithful to you for the rest of my life. Forever. I want you to wear my mom's engagement ring to show the whole world that you are mine. And because I'm sure she would love you too and she would want you to have it."

Zoe looks at him through teary eyes and smiles. "You're right." Then she takes his hands in her hands and speaks. "Wade Kinsella, will you marry me?"

Wade looks at her with wide eyes. "Wha-what? No, that's not how this works."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I'd like to know if you're still interested in this story?

Please review, it's always nice to get some feedback.

Unfortunately English is not my first language, but it's the language I love. Hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes.

Thank you for your support and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe feels as if someone just pulled the rug out from under her feet. Tears begin to form in her eyes.

When Wade sees it, he quickly says. "Oh no! No, no baby. That's not what I meant. I-I'm sorry, please don't cry. I mean, I'm a southern man. I should propose to you, not vice versa." Wade takes the ring box out of his pocket, going to his knees and asks Zoe "Zoe Hart, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" as he opens the ring box to reveal the sparkling ring.

Zoe first looks at him with tears in her eyes, then she looks at the ring and then she announces joyfully. "Yes! I want to marry you!"

Thereupon they share one of the most loving, most passionate kisses.

Wade slips the ring over Zoe's finger and it fits like a glove. They smile brightly at each other.

"Wade, this ring is so beautiful! Earl really has a good taste." Zoe says and gushes over the ring.

"I'm glad you like it." Wade responds and takes her hand to pull her up. They kiss again, then Wade pickes her up bridal style to walk through the door.

Zoe giggles. "You do know that you are supposed to carry me like that on our wedding day, not on our engagement?"

Wade answers with a grin. "Who cares? We've always have done things backwards anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A few days have passed since that eventful day and Wade has begun to rebuild the top floor of the carriage house into a nursery. Zoe smiles as she watches Wade renovating the house. "Hey honey, don't forget our doctor's appointment in Mobile."

"Hi baby!" Wade wipes the sweat from his forehead. "How could I? You've mentioned it in the past week at least 100 times." He rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's a pretty important date. It will be the first doctor's appointment for our little one." Zoe says.

"I'm almost done. Wait a second. And….finished! I'll take a shower. Want to join me? Since there's a heat wave, we should save some water." Wade winks at Zoe.

"It really is extremely hot. A cold shower would be lovely. Alright. Just because it's so hot." And she smiles sassy.

"Yeah sure." Wade laughes and smacks her butt.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything looks very good." The gynecologist states and smiles at the couple in front of her.

"See, like I said." Wade kisses Zoe's temple.

"Thank you Dr. Roberts." Zoe tells her.

"Please schedule the next appointment with my receptionist. I'll see you soon Dr. Hart, Mr. Kinsella. Bye and have a nice day." Dr. Roberts says and leaves the room.

"I'm a little disappointed, I thought we were going to learn the sex today." Wade notes.

"You have to be a little more patient babe." Zoe says while she puts her clothes back on.

After they arrange the next appointment they leave the practice.

On the drive to BlueBell Wade looks at the sky worried. "Looks as if a storm comes up."

"Looks just like rain to me. The heat wave will break, that's good." Zoe shrugs.

"The weather can change pretty quickly in Alabama. You should know by now."

After a while the weather forecast on the radio reports of a gathering storm. Soon it starts to rain and then it's pouring. They make it home just in time.

"Lavon just texted me that we should come to his house as soon as we get home." Wade says as they drive up to the plantation entrance. Although Zoe and Wade run the short distance to the main house they are soaking wet.

"You were probably right." Zoe remarks.

Lavon already expects them. "Hey guys, I'm glad you came back in time." Right at that moment it thunders loudly in the distance.

"We should lock the windows." Wade says and looks at Lavon.

"Yes, we should do that." Lavon agrees.

"Please hurry." Zoe looks worried at Wade and Lavon.

Wade walks over to Zoe and gives her a quick kiss. "Don't worry Zo, we'll be right back."

Then Lavon and Wade leave the house. They manage to lock all the windows and doors, including the carriage house and the gatehouse to make all of them weatherproof. As they come back, Zoe has already changed to some dry clothes and is sitting on the couch with her legs tucked up, sipping a cup of tea. Outside the wind whistles and one could hear trees cracking. Zoe gets up to meet the two and says. "That doesn't sound good."

Wade hugs her. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm here with you. The houses should be safe and Wanda texted me that they've closed the Rammer Jammer early enough and nailed everything down."

"Thank god." Zoe says and flinches when it thunders again.

Suddenly Wade says "Oh no!" and he ruffles his hair.

"What?" Zoe and Lavon ask simultaneously.

"Earl! I need to check on Earl!"

"No!" Zoe cries. "You can't go out there!"

"She's right. This is too dangerous. There are fallen trees on the road. And more to come." Lavon says.

"I'll try to call him." Wade states as he takes his cell phone out of his pocket. "No reception. Shit!"

Wade paces the room. "I have to go out there and look if he's not in danger."

Zoe sighs. She's also worried about Earl and she knows that her fiancé will not give in. "But please be careful! The baby and I would love to have you back alive." She looks at him with concern.

"I will. Lavon, take good care of both!" Wade says and kisses Zoe as he hugs her tightly. "I'll be back as fast as possible. I promise." He kisses her again.

"Be careful!" Lavon calls after Wade as he sprints out of the house.

The roads are in very poor condition as Wade is on his way to Earl and he's lucky quite a few times as he swerves around barriers on the street. When he drives up the driveway to Earl's house, he spots a fallen tree crashed right through the middle of the house.

"No no no! Please not!" Wade panics when he stomps on the gas pedal.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your reviews, the favorites and followers. It means a lot to me that you read my story. :)

Do you miss Hart of Dixie as much as I do? I need a Wade Kinsella in my life right now to cheer me up! Or even better, a Wilson Bethel! Lol :D

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe becomes more anxious, the more time passes by and they still haven't heard anything from Wade.

The storm rages, it thunders and lightens while Lavon tries to calm Zoe. "Try to relax. You gotta remember, it's not just about you anymore. Stress is not good for the baby."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Zoe replies indignantly. "But I can't help it. The man I love and the father of my child is out there somewhere. I'm just so scared!"

"It certainly is dangerous out there. But Wade knows what he's doing. He knows what he can risk and what not. He'll be fine." And with that Lavon takes Zoe in his arms.

As Wade's car comes to a stop with a jerk, he storms out of his car to the house.

"Earl!" He yells. "Dad, where are you?"

Fortunately, the front door is undamaged and Wade is able to enter Earl's house. "Dad?"

"I'm here son!" Earl calls. "I'm trapped!"

Wade proceeds to the living room from where Earl's voice is heard. Wade notices with horror what damage the tree has done. The roof caved in and he sees his father lying under a beam. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't know. I can't get out of here. I'm glad you came!"

"Yeah well, after all these years I sang you down from that roof, I couldn't let you die like that." Wade tries to joke, but the laughter quickly dies as he tries to push away the bar and his father screams in pain. "Damn! Are you okay?"

"Aahh! Yeah, I never felt better. Just push this beam away, I'll endure it." Earl assures.

With all his strength Wade succeeds to release Earl and pulls him to the kitchen. At that moment another part of the roof collapses, exactly where the two were staying just a couple of minutes ago.

"That was close!" Earl says.

"As a matter of fact. But now it seems like we're trapped in here." Wade notes when he assesses the situation. He could only hope that Zoe is in a safe place. And that someone would find him and Earl.

Meanwhile on the plantation.

"Lavon, I can't wait any longer!" Zoe says and stands up.

"Whoa, whoa Big Z! Where do you think you're going?"

"To the carriage house. To get my medical bag and then I'll go to Earl's."

"Are you insane?" Lavon calls. "I won't let you go."

"Lavon please! It drives me crazy!" Zoe sighs.

"Look, I promise you we will check on Wade and Earl as soon as the storm has passed. For now though, we'll stay here. Crazy woman!"

"Lavoooon!"

But Lavon just shakes his head. "Nope! No way Zoe!

Zoe huffs and falls back to the couch.

After what feels like an eternity, the weather seems to calm down slowly and the sun comes up. Lavon consents to leave the house and the two friends drive off. Zoe looks out of the car window and sees what the storm has caused. There will be a lot of work waiting for them. When they reach Earl's house and they see Wade's car parked in front of the house, Zoe holds her breath and covers her mouth with her hands. She storms out of the car. "Wade! Earl! Oh my God, Waaaade!"

Lavon follows her and also shouts. "Where are you? Wade, Earl!"

"We're here!" Zoe and Lavon look at each other as they hear Wade calling. They hurry around the house. With great difficulty the two of them manage to make an exit for Wade and Earl. Wade crawls out first.

"Wade!" Zoe sobs. "Are you injured? Oh my God! Please tell me that you're okay? I'm so glad to see you!" She throws herself at him.

Wade holds Zoe firmly and kisses the top of her head.

Zoe looks up at him, a worry line on her forehead.

"I'm fine." Wade assures her.

She touches his face and right above the left eye where he has a large cut along with some other minor injuries. "You're hurt. I need to clean this up." Zoe notes and changes in doctor mode.

"Ouch! Would you please stop? It's not that bad, I'm fine."

"I was so worried about you!" Zoe sighs.

Wade captures her lips and kisses her lovingly. "I was also worried about you!" He tells her when they rest their foreheads together.

Lavon and Wade crawl back into the house to retrieve Earl. Zoe immediately takes care of Earl. "Earl, how do you feel?"

"Things could be worse. Except my leg hurts."

"Let's see. That's the leg that you've already injured when you fell into that hole." After a brief investigation Zoe says. "I'm sorry Earl, it doesn't look good. Wade, call an ambulance! Earl, you'll likely need surgery at the hospital. But you'll be fine. I'm glad it's nothing too serious."

Earl only nods.

Wade escorts his father to the hospital as the ambulance arrives. Zoe and Lavon decide to drive into town to check up whether their help is needed. Fortunately, there is no one seriously injured. But the storm has caused some serious damage and it will take a while until everything is cleaned up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Zoe asks as Wade comes into her office.

"I'm here to pick you up." Wade kisses her.

"Well, you're a bit early."

"Come on Zo. You should take some time off. Lately you've always been at the practice, visiting Earl at the hospital or you've helped everyone around town. Take a rest baby!

"You're right." Zoe replies. "But we still have so much work. A lot of people were injured and Brick ..."

Wade interrupts her. "... and Brick has just told me that it's perfectly fine if you're going home a little earlier today. Come on, let's go. Luckily for you, I know exactly how I get you to relax." He licks his lower lip and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh you do?" Zoe asks when she takes off her doctors coat and takes her purse.

"Mm-hmm." Wade kisses her, takes her hand and interlocks his fingers with hers as he leads Zoe out of the practice.

Zoe smiles broadly as she lies on the bed, struggling for breath. Wade, equally out of breath, falls on his back satisfied.

"You really know how to relieve stress." And Zoe starts kissing him again and caresses his chest.

"Hell yeah! But it's an easy task with you by my side." Wade smiles, takes her hand and drops a kiss to the back of her hand. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Zoe snuggles up to his naked body and entangles her legs with his. "I'm really relieved the storm didn't cause any further damage."

"Yeah, me too." And he hugs her even tighter.

In the middle of the night Zoe wakes up in pain. Unsure where the pain comes from, she gets up and horror flushes through her when she sees the blood on the sheets and running down her legs. She shakes Wade. "Wade, wake up!"

Wade stirs and rolls over. "Wha-what's wrong?" He mutters half asleep.

Zoe looks at him worried. "We have to go to the hospital! Now!"

At a stroke Wade is wide awake.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a bit shorter. But if you still want me to continue to write this story, please let me know.

Thanks for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you still in pain?" Wade asks worried as he's in the car with Zoe on the way to Mobile.

"Not too bad."

"Just hold on. We're almost there."

Zoe sees the anxious expression on his face and how he's clutching to the steering wheel. She moves her hand to his leg. "Look, I'm just as scared as you are. But I'm a doctor and I know that bleedings can happen. It doesn't have to be the worst case scenario."

"But what…what if ..." Wade doesn't dare to say it out loud. What if Zoe just had a miscarriage? "I don't know a lot about pregnant women. But bleeding certainly can't be harmless."

Zoe sighs. "There are many reasons for bleeding during pregnancy. For heaven's sake, it could have been the sex we just had."

"The-the sex?" Wade stares at her in disbelief.

"Wade, focus on the road!" Zoe shouts. "All I'm saying is that the blood flow is increased during pregnancy and the human tissue is more easily vulnerable. Many women have bleedings during the first trimester of pregnancy. Let's just try to stay positive." Who was she trying to calm? Her fiance or herself?

At the hospital a doctor immediately takes care of Zoe and a nurse brings Zoe and Wade to an examination room. The doctor examines Zoe and administers her something to calm down. During the ultrasound he speaks out. "It was wise you came to the hospital immediately. Bleeding can be a warning sign of something serious. But it seems you were lucky."

Zoe exhales relieved and closes her eyes while she leans back.

Wade, who was holding Zoe's hand throughout the examination, kisses Zoe's forehead. He feels as if someone took a huge load off his mind.

"Dr. Hart, have you been working too much lately? Or was there any kind of stress?"

"You could say so." Wade responds.

"It was probably a sign that you should slow down Dr. Hart. Avoid physical work and stress."

Zoe nods sheepishly.

"So Zoe and the baby are okay? Wade asks.

The doctor replies. "Your fiancee is doing fine, according to the circumstances, and as far as I can see the baby is fine as well."

"Stop! Could you please move back a little bit?" Zoe asks as she looks at the ultrasound. "Awww! I think I know what we're having." Zoe puts her hands over her mouth as tears form in her eyes.  
"Can you see it?" The doctor asks.

Zoe just nods and smiles.

"Well, how about if you enlighten the only person in this room who isn't a doctor?" Wade wants to know.

The doctor just smiles. "Well, it's not yet 100% sure, but it looks like you're having a boy. Congratulations!"

"It's a boy?"

Zoe's biting her lower lip and looks at Wade with watery eyes, then she smiles broadly and tells him. "Yes!"

"Come here!" Wade takes her face in his hands and they kiss.

The doctor smiles at the young couple in front of him as he wipes away the gel on Zoe's belly. He then exits the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"So it wasn't the sex?" Wade grins at Zoe.

"Very unlikely." Zoe tells him.

"Phew! Good."

Zoe laughs. "Oh you already thought I was going to ban the sex for the next few months?"

"I don't know how I would handle that." Wade chuckles and kisses her again.

He then takes her hand and plays a little nervous with her fingers. In a soft voice he says. "It's not just about the sex per se. You know I'm not that person anymore. I love the sex because you're the one I'm having it with!" He smiles at Zoe. "Because yeah, sometimes it's unbelievably hot, wild and a lot of fun between the sheets. And I adore you for that!" He drops his gaze to the floor as he smirks. Then he looks up again and deep into Zoe's eyes. "But sometimes it's slow, deliberate and yet passionate. I never experienced that with any other woman. I love the feeling in those moments. There is no other feeling in the world I love more than holding you in my arms, kissing you and the sensation of feeling your body united with mine! To feel you closer than in any other way possible. Because I love you. So much! It's scaring sometimes."

Zoe smiles at Wade lovingly. "I know that feeling." And then she kisses him.

Zoe breaks the kiss, strokes his cheek and says. „I", she drops a peck on Wade's lips, „love you", she kisses him again, „to the moon", another kiss, „and back", she smiles at him and kisses him one more time, „and beyond!"

Wade beams at Zoe, grabs her face and then they kiss passionately for several minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

It's evening as Zoe is in the bathroom taking a shower and Wade is sitting on the bed at the carriage house. He reaches over to the bedside table and takes out an ultrasound image. A smirk appears on his face as he looks at the picture. There was his son. Recently Wade caught himself looking at the ultrasound image quite often. Suddenly the light goes off.

"Not again!" Zoe's voice is heard from the bathroom. "Wade, how many times do I have to tell you to replace this fuse box?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you can't use all your girl stuff at the same time?" He answers as Zoe comes out of the bathroom.

"I was just blow-drying my hair." She huffs.

Fortunately it's not too dark yet, so she lights a few candles. Then she crawls onto the bed and sits between Wade's legs, her back resting against his chest.

Wade embraces Zoe, pressing his nose into her fragrant hair. He still thinks it's ridiculous that she insists to use the expensive shampoo, but secretly he loves the smell. "Candlelight is much more romantic." He pushes her hair aside and kisses her neck.

"Look at you! Wade Kinsella the romantic." Zoe giggles.

"That's what you do to me." He starts to drop kisses from her neck to her right shoulder.

Zoe sighs happily. "I like the romantic Wade. But still, the electricity should be working by the time we have a newborn in here."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll take care of it." He says.

Wade puts his hands on Zoe's belly, which is noticeably bigger, and massages her belly gently. For a while the two of them enjoy the peaceful silence. Then Zoe asks. "Have you ever thought about names for our little one?"

"Not really." Wade admits. "There's still plenty of time."

"It might take us a while to figure it out."

"True." He snickers.

"You know ..." Zoe starts. "... I have no idea how we're gonna name our kid. But I thought it would be nice if it would have a middle name. And since I always thought it's a girl, I loved the idea of naming her Jacqueline as middle name. In honor of your mama."

Wade hugs Zoe a little tighter to his chest. "Really?" He asks obviously moved.

"Mm-hmm."

"That would have been wonderful. Thank you."

"But now we're gonna have a little boy. So I was thinking, maybe we could call him Harley as a middle name?" Zoe asks coyly.

"That's absolutely fine by me." Wade smiles. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Zoe turns around to look at Wade. She smiles at him and then kisses him gently.

"I'm gonna fix the fuse box real quick. Be right back."

"Hurry!" Zoe shouts after him when she snuggles into bed.

A while later they're lying in bed. Zoe's back pressed against Wade's chest.

"How about Theodore?" Zoe asks.

Wade makes a sound of disapproval. "No son of mine is gonna be called Theodore."

"Vincent?"

"Naah."

"Your turn." Zoe says.

"Hmm... Hunter?"

Zoe laughs. "Hunter? Never!"

"Luke?"

"No, I don't like it. Aiden?"

"Nope. Connor?

Zoe shakes her head and suggests. "Nathaniel? We could call him Nate."

"No. How about Wade junior?"

"No way."

After a short break Wade says. „I kinda like Oliver."

"Oliver." Zoe repeats. „Actually that sounds pretty good."

"Yeah, it's not too old-fashioned and yet not super pretentious like a typical Yankee would be called."

"Hey!" Zoe pushes her elbow into Wade's rib. "But I do like the name Oliver. Seems like we agree sooner than we thought."

"Oliver Harley Kinsella." Wade smiles. „It is Kinsella, right? Or is it Hart? Hart-Kinsella?" He frowns.

"It's definitely Kinsella." Zoe replies. "Since I'm going to be a Kinsella as well sooner or later."

"You are?" Wade asks, he can't help but grin.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Mrs. Kinsella. I love it."

"It's Dr. Kinsella." Zoe corrects him.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you!" Wade counters.

Zoe laughs as Wade turns her around. "Come here!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"When are you two gonna get married?" Earl questions Wade one morning at the Rammer Jammer.

"I guess sometime after the baby is born. Zoe says that she doesn't wanna get married pregnant. Something about she doesn't wanna look fat on her wedding day and that she would never find a suitable dress." Wade rolls his eyes.

Wanda, who has overheard the conversation, asks. "Fat? She's barely showing. Nothing like me." As she points to her belly.

"Yeah well, you know Zoe." Wade answers.

Just then Zoe walks into the Rammer Jammer.

"Hi Zoe!" Wanda calls.

"Hey Wanda, how are you?" Zoe greets her.

"Good. Real good. Even though it's no fun to be pregnant in this heat."

"Tell me about it." Zoe says as she walks over to the bar.

"Oh hi Earl, it's good to see you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello pretty doctor and soon-to-be daughter-in-law." Earl grins. "You prove that glowing thing is true. Pregnancy suits you!"

"Well thank you!" Zoe smiles and then turns to Wade. „Hey baby!"

"Hi!" Wade leans over the counter and kisses Zoe. He smiles at her and kisses her again.

"Aww look how adorable these two are. I'll let you kids be." Earl says goodbye.

Zoe and Wade wave goodbye.

"How was your day?" Wade asks.

"Fine. It was a slow day at the practice. Shula came because of her sprained ankle. But I think she just came by because she wanted to see the new ultrasound image. She said something about a contest. BlueBell's cutest baby of the year competition. And she could already tell that our baby is going to win for sure."

"Oh that competition." Wade chuckles. "Yes, we are so going to win."

"How long do you have to work today?"

"Until closing time. But how about you keep me company for a while?"

"Sure, I can do that. Can I have a cheeseburger?"

"Coming right up."

After Zoe has finished eating and is already on her way out, the doorbell rings. A man enters the bar.

Zoe turns around and can hardly believe what she's seeing. "Dad?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there, I'm back with a new chapter! I kinda struggled a bit with this one. Hopefully there won't be another writer's block in the future. Anyway, I hope you like it.

I'm sorry for any English mistakes I might have made.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Zoe." Ethan Hart says when he enters the Rammer Jammer. "So it's true. You're expecting a child." He takes a few steps forward and hugs Zoe hesitantly.

Zoe hugs him back awkwardly. "Hi uh Dad. Yes, I uh I'm pregnant. Also engaged, actually." She shows him her left hand and smiles sheepishly. "Y-you remember Wade?"

Ethan turns to Wade, who's standing behind the counter nervously scratching his neck with one hand. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember him."

Wade holds out his hand. "Dr. Hart, it's nice to see you again."

Ethan nods as he shakes Wade's hand. "Ah Zoe, why don't we go to one of the rear tables where we can talk."

"Yes. Sure." Zoe replies.

Ethan precedes.

"Are you coming?" Zoe asks Wade.

Wade points a finger at himself as he looks at her puzzled.

"Yeah you. Come on!" Zoe says.

"I uh... I think first you should talk to him alone. He didn't seem very pleased to see me again."

Zoe raises her eyebrows. "Coward!" She glares at Wade but then proceeds to Ethan.

"Well, how did you find out?" Zoe asks.

"Recently I was in New York when I met your mother. She told me."

"Oh." Zoe nods.

"Zoe, the last time we saw each other I thought that things were good between us."

"Yeah." Zoe agrees. "But we didn't really keep in touch."

"True. But did the thought occur to you to call me and tell me you're settling down here in BlueBell? That you're starting a family? Getting married and the whole shebang?"

"I-I've thought about calling you." Zoe replies.

Ethan waits for Zoe to say more. When she doesn't, he says. "Well, it's getting late. I wanted to be here earlier. Anyway, I'll go back to the hotel but how about we meet tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. Breakfast here at the Rammer Jammer?"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Relax honey." Wade says and looks at Zoe, as she's tapping her fingers nervously on the counter. "It's just your father." Zoe looks at him questioningly. "Well, kind of."

"Yes I know. It's just...oh he's coming." Zoe gets up and greets Ethan. They sit down at a table.

"Good morning Dr. Hart. Coffee?" Wade asks as he joins Zoe and Ethan.

"Good morning Wade. Yes please."

"And an orange juice for you." Wade serves Zoe a glass of juice and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you." Zoe looks up at Wade lovingly.

Wade squeezes Zoe's shoulder reassuringly as he takes a seat.

"Well, when does the big party take place?" Ethan interrogates while he takes a sip of coffee.

"What party?" Zoe questions.

"The wedding of course."

"Oh, that party. We wanna wait until after the birth."

Ethan nods. "I hope I'll be invited. Or are you planning to ignore me once again?"

"Of course you're invited." Wade says.

And Zoe adds. "Needless to say."

"So Wade." Ethan emphasizes each syllable. "How do you plan to take care of my daughter and the baby? I can hardly imagine that a bartender in Alabama earns a lot of money. You do realize how expensive a child is? And since Zoe's working at a small practice instead of a world-famous hospital…"

"Dad!" Zoe interrupts him.

Wade snorts. "I am well aware that this is not a walk in the park. But the Rammer Jammer is doing just fine."

"Besides, Wade has become the owner of this dining establishment." Zoe states.

"I didn't know that." Ethan says. "Nevertheless, I want only the best for you Zoe. And I doubt that BlueBell is the best for you." Ethan looks Zoe straight in the eye.

"Stop it! That's enough." Zoe glares at Ethan. "You want the best for me? How do you even know what is best for me? You-you just left me when I was a little girl. Without any explanation. Do you think that was the best for me?"

"Zoe..." Wade tries to calm her.

"No Wade! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. You, Dr. Ethan Hart, have no right to come here and insult me and my fiance. Either you accept the fact that I'm going to spend my life here in BlueBell or I suggest you leave." Zoe storms out of the Rammer Jammer.

Puzzled Ethan watches her leaving.

Wade clears his throat. "I know that I'm not some rich guy with a fancy career, who's living in a luxurious loft in New York. But I love Zoe. God I love her so much! And I'll always be there for her and our kid, protect them and take care of them. And I think BlueBell is exactly what she needs. She's become a treasured member of the community and the whole town is happy to have her here. She changed so much since she first set foot in BlueBell. You should be proud of Zoe. I know that I am."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in." Zoe calls as someone knocks on her office door.

"How are you?" Wade asks when he enters the room.

"Much better now that you're here." Zoe replies and snuggles into Wade's embrace.

Wade kisses her.

"I hope he's on his way back to wherever he came from." Zoe says.

"You don't Zo. You should talk to him."

Zoe takes a step back and looks up at Wade. "You did hear what he said, right?"

Wade shrugs. "He's the only father you've got."

At this moment there's another knock at the door and Ethan comes into the office. "Zoe, can I talk to you?"

"I'll see you later." Wade says and kisses Zoe goodbye.

"Dr. Hart." Wade nods towards Ethan as he disappears through the door.

"I'm sorry Zoe. I didn't come here to argue with you."

"But you did." Zoe states bitterly.

"I'm really sorry. I've thought about what you said. You do seem to be happy in this hicktown."

"I am. I've never felt anywhere more at home. And with Wade I found the most amazing man I could ever dream of! I love him."

"And he loves you. I can tell only by the way he looks at you." Ethan walks up to Zoe and is relieved when she returns his embrace.

"I hope you two will always be as happy as you are now."

Zoe smiles at Ethan. "Shall we try again? Dinner tonight?"

"I wished I could stay, but I have to fly back to New York. My flight leaves in a few hours. But I'll visit you again."

"I hope so!"

"Take care Zoe. I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

Before Ethan heads for the airport, he stops by the Rammer Jammer.

"Wade, I have to apologize."

"It's alright. I'm glad you reconciled with Zoe. I heard you're already on your way back?"

"As a matter of fact. I came to say goodbye. Take good care of Zoe and the little one."

"I will. Goodbye Dr. Hart."

"Bye. Oh and Wade, you can call me Ethan."

Wade can't help but smile as Ethan pats him on the back.

"Have a safe journey Ethan."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry for any English mistakes I might have made.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

"How did I get so lucky?" Zoe asks, sighing happily.

She and Wade are sitting in the bathtube, enjoying a bubble bath. Wade massages her shoulders and from time to time he drops kisses to her neck.

"No need to thank me baby. You repaid me just a few minutes ago." Wade smirks.

Zoe chuckles and puts her head back onto Wade's shoulder while he continues kissing her. As things are about to get pretty heated, Zoe's cell phone starts ringing.

"Nooo." Zoe pouts.

"Ignore it." Wade keeps on kissing.

"You're tempting me."

The cell stops ringing.

"See?" Wade states.

But shortly after it starts ringing again. Zoe reluctantly gets out of the bathtub. Wade whistles at Zoe as she wraps a towel around her body and cheekily looks over her shoulder back at him.

"Hey Lavon. What's going on?" Zoe answers the call. "Actually Brick is on call. Hmm, okay. Yeah, I'm on my way."

In the meantime Wade also got out of the bathtube and made his way over to Zoe. He's standing behind Zoe, butt naked. "We need to finish what we started." He whispers in her ear as he grabs her waist.

"Wade stop." Zoe giggles while Wade obviously can't take his hands off her. "Lavon's gonna pick me up in a bit. Since Brick is taking care of Mrs. Miller in Daphne and Tom apparently fell off a ladder I have to drive into town with Lavon."

"Bummer!" Wade sighs and wraps a towel loosely around his hips and then sits down on the bed.

Zoe quickly pulls on a slip and a bra. "I can't button up my pants anymore." Zoe complains.

"Let me help you." Wade tells her but just grabs the waistband and pulls Zoe on his lap.

"Wade!" Zoe protests but she can't resist to kiss him.

"Yo Zoe. Are you ready?" Lavon calls as he enters the carriage house. "Oops! Sorry!" Embarassed Lavon looks at the other side of the room.

"Just give me a minute Lavon. I'll be right back." Zoe says and hurries into the bathroom.

Wade smacks her butt as she gets up and Zoe squeaks. "You've heard Lavon. Hurry up baby!" He watches Zoe walk away and grins.

"You two are unbelievable!" Lavon notes. "How does it come that you're still like rabbits? You know…with the uh pregnancy and all?"

"Well my friend, you just have to be a little inventive." Wade pats Lavon on the back. "And I tell you, Zoe and I are very creative." He winks.

At that moment Zoe appears out of the bathroom. "Okay, let's go."

After a few hours Zoe comes back home. "Hey babe, I'm back."

"Hey there!" Wade is lying on the bed in only his boxers.

"Phew, I just wanna get out of these pants. Definitely too tight." Zoe murmurs.

Wade turns off the TV. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Tom broke his arm but otherwise he's fine. Oh my gosh, can you help me get out of these pants?"

"You know that's one of my favorite things to do." Wade wiggles his eyebrows.

Zoe chuckles as she sits down on the bed. Together they get rid of Zoe's pants.

"But seriously, do you think I look fat?"

"Baby, you look as beautiful as always!" Wade tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, your belly isn't the only part of your body that got slightly bigger." Wade licks his lips when he stares at her chest. He grins at her.

"Wade!" Zoe hits him playfully.

"Come on! I mean your boobs look amazing!" He flashes her a typical Wade-smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely!"

"How about..." Zoe speaks with a seductive voice. "...I take off my top?"

His mouth hangs open slightly as he approves.

She starts taking off her top and slowly crawls backwards up the bed.

Wade follows and hovers above her. "Like I said. Amazing!" He plants a kiss in between Zoe's breasts. With the tip of his nose he runs all the way up to her neck where he begins to suck and simultaneously opens Zoe's bra.

She's only in her panties as she lets her hands roam over Wade's muscular body. She's tugging at his boxers while she moans.

Wade gets rid of his boxers and then removes the last remaining piece of clothing. Painfully slow he slips Zoe's panties down her legs.

They look into each other's eyes, both full of desire. Then he grabs her hands, interlocks them and puts a hand on each side next to Zoe's head as he slowly sinks down on her. They kiss passionately, their lips crashing together, tongues duelling. The movements leaving them sweating.

"Wow!" Zoe pants lying on her back.

Wade equally breathless lying beside Zoe. "Yeah! Wow!"

"Baby, I think you've just outdone yourself!" Zoe laughs as she turns over and puts her arm across Wade's torso.

Wade pulls her closer as he says. "Always my pleasure!"

They smile at each other and kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The following months continue in the same way. Time flies by while Zoe and Wade are happier than ever. Their relationship was never stronger. It wouldn't be Zoe and Wade if they'd never argue, but they always reconcile quickly.

"Wade, how could you do that to me?" Zoe pouts one morning as she walks into Lavon's kitchen. "How could you get me pregnant during an Alabama heat wave? I'm burning up!"

Wade jumps down from his chair and walks around the kitchen island. "I know." He rubs his hands up and down her arms. "We could take a swim in the pond."

Zoe wrinkles her nose. "I don't feel like it. I'm too tired. I wish this baby would finally be ready to come out." She huffs.

"I guess he feels comfy."

"Nevertheless!"

"Another 2 weeks babe. You can do it." Wade kisses her temple. "I'm gonna check on Earl. Call me if you need me anything."

Zoe nods but suddenly gasps when she feels a sharp pain.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" Wade frowns.

"Mm-hmm." But she still breathes heavily.

"You sure?"

"Oh, oof!"

"Whoa, is that, like, a-a contraction?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just, I just need to go outside for a second."

"Okay, alright, let me help you down." Wade helps Zoe down but it's not getting better outside on the porch.

"Zoe, you are having contractions. Just admit it."

"Okay, I-I will admit that they might be."

"Well, then we need to go to the hospital, baby!"

"There is plenty of time, okay?"

At this moment the water breaks and Zoe gasps.

"Oh, my God, did... did your water just broke?"

Zoe stares at Wade as she purses her lips. "Looks like we're going to the hospital sooner than later."

At the hospital Zoe asks the doctor. "So, how many centimeters am I dilated? Uh, seven? Eight? I mean, I have a pretty high tolerance for pain."

The doctor replies. "Two."

"Two centimeters?!" Zoe shouts.

"What-what does that mean?" Wade asks.

"Ugh, It means... make yourself comfortable. We've still got hours to go." Zoe replies.

"Well, there is nowhere I'd rather be."

"Aw... Except maybe the vending machines?"

"Two bags of Cheese Flavies coming right up. I got you, girl, come on now."

Zoe looks at him smiling as Wade gets up and leaves the hospital room.

After a while and a few phone calls later he returns.

Zoe asks. "Did you ever think when we first met that we'd be having a baby together?"

"Uh, no... when we first met, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Hey."

"I thought you were spoiled, and I thought you were a brat."

"W... yeah, well, I thought you were a jerk. I still do sometimes."

"Yeah, well, you still aren't funny, so it's not a big deal."

"I'm hilarious."

"You remember that night out on Miller Road? Hmm?"

"Oh..."

"Hmm? Remember that night? Hmm?"

Zoe laughs. "Stop. Yeah, we made out in your car. Then my butt played Dixie with your horn. I'm so glad you got rid of that; It was so stupid."

"Are you kidding me?"

"So lame!"

"That horn was amazing." Wade smiles broadly at her. "Who'd have thought that would have been the first chapter of the rest of our lives together?"He leans in and they kiss lovingly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later half of the town is gathered at the hospital.

Then Wade rolls a smiling Zoe in a wheelchair into the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Oliver Harley Kinsella. Alright, pull a 360, check him out."

Everybody coos.

"That's my boy." Wade proudly proclaims and laughs.

"Isn't he the cutest baby boy ever?" Zoe asks while she can't take her eyes off her son.

Wade hunkers down and kisses Zoe's forehead. "We did good!"

"We did!"

"Out of the way! Everbody out of the way, I want to see my godson." Lavon announces as he walks over.

"Wanna hold him?" Zoe asks.

"Of course!"

Zoe hands the baby over to Lavon.

"Hi Oliver!" Lavon smiles at him. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"I want to hold him too!" Rose calls.

"One at a time."

Earl walks over to Wade and hugs him. "Congratulations son!" He wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. "Your mom would be so proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad!" Wade says with teary eyes.

"Zoe, let me hug you."

She smiles as Earl embraces her.

"When is your mother coming down?"

"She's already on her way." Zoe looks up at Wade as he squeezes her shoulder. She covers his hand with her own hand. She never felt happier than in this special moment.

"Alright folks, the mommy here needs a little rest now." Wade announces and takes Oliver gently from Lemon's arms.

Everbody says goodbye, leaving Zoe, Wade and Oliver the only remaining people. Zoe's lying on the bed, curled up to Wade who's holding his baby boy. Oliver has a firm grip on Wade's right index finger as he looks at his daddy. On Wade's face the widest smile.

"You're looking good with a baby in your arms." Zoe notices and kisses him on the cheek.

Wade just smiles at her.

"I love you!"

"And I love you! Thank you for making me the happiest man in the whole world!" He kisses her. Life couldn't be much better.


	11. Chapter 11

It's not yet the end! :) Thank you all so much for your support! I've decided to add some more chapters to my story because I was very disappointed that we didn't get to see more of Zoe and Wade as parents since there's no 5th season…

Once again: English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

Enjoy! :)

xxxxxxxxxxx

It's in the middle of the night as the cries of a newborn are heard through a baby monitor. Wade has his arms wrapped tightly around Zoe when he wakes. He asks. "Do you want me to get him?"

Zoe doesn't even open her eyes while she murmurs. "That'd be great."

As Wade returns with Oliver in his arms Zoe turns around. She smiles as she looks at her boys. There was just something about the sight of Wade, in his pajama pants, bare-chested, holding their little baby. That's probably a sight she will never get tired of seeing. She thinks that Wade's definitely the sexiest dad ever.

Wade hands the baby over to Zoe as she stretches her arms towards him. Oliver's whining ceases as soon as he's in Zoe's arms and Wade states. "Someone's hungry. Aren't you?" He strokes Oliver's abdomen gently. Wade watches Zoe breast-feeding. Even if a baby means a lot of work, consisting many sleepless nights, he enjoys moments like this one. He puts an arm around Zoe and kisses her temple.

When Oliver's finished Zoe puts him in his crib. She crawls back to Wade into bed. "I can't believe our little guy is 1 month old already."

"I know. It's only taken him 1 month to completely change our lives forever." Wade smiles to himself. "I'm full of so much love! For our little boy. For you. It feels like my heart is constantly exploding!"

Zoe smiles as she draws invisible circles on Wade's chest. "Wade?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that currently there's a lot going on. But now that Oli is here, I want to get married."

Wade only grins.

"I mean, I don't need a huge wedding party. I just, I can't wait another second to call you my husband!"

"I can't wait any longer either!" He grabs Zoe's face and kisses her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Zoe, yesterday you said you were going to do the laundry? Where did you put everything?" Wade asks Zoe while he's only wearing a towel, searching through the dresser.

"Where's my cell? I can't find it. I told you to put it back on the table." Zoe says annoyed. She's holding Oliver in her arms trying to calm the crying baby.

"It's on the bedstand. Where did you put the washed laundry?"

"Well, I simply didn't have time to do the laundry. You're well aware that today is my first day back at work after maternity leave and I had to prepare everything. Besides, Oliver was a handful yesterday. Where did you say is my cell?"

"Bedstand. Baby, I don't have a single pair of boxers anymore!" Wade's standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Put on your bathing suit or whatever."

"Great." Wade huffs.

"Oh no!" Zoe sighs. "Wade, take him. He just drooled on my blouse. Now I have to change clothes. Again."

Wade spins out his arms. "Come here buddy."

"I'm running late." Zoe shouts. "Alright, I got my purse, cellphone, keys…where are my keys? Oh here they are. I really have to go now. You okay? Don't forget to…"

"I know, I know." Wade interrupts her."Don't worry, Oli and I have everything under control. Right buddy?" He asks the baby in his arms which has calmed down.

"Okay. Bye bye baby boy." Zoe kisses Oliver. "Be good for daddy." Then she turns to Wade. "And you be good too." She kisses him goodbye and storms out of the house.

Wade shakes his head as he looks at Oliver. "That's your mama. A little crazy, but we love her, don't we? Let's put you into your crib while daddy finds something to wear, okay?"

At lunchtime Wade decides to go into town with Oliver. It takes him a whole hour until he makes it from the Rammer Jammer to the practice. Everybody wants to take a look at the little boy. And Wade pushing a stroller is a sight to see. Finally he arrives at the practice. "Hey, we've brought you lunch."

"Aww that's so nice of you. How is my baby boy?" Zoe says as she lifts Oliver out of the stroller and showers him in kisses.

"How's your first day going?" Wade asks.

"All good. Fortunately it's relatively quiet. That helps me settle in again. Though I'm glad I'm not working full-time. I would miss this little guy too much." She smiles at Oliver. "And our house would be even a bigger mess than it already is."

Wade chuckles. "Obviously! But we'll get the hang of it. There's just a lot going on. I've started working full-time again, you just started work, the wedding planning… But we can do it."

"You're the only person I want to be on this adventure with." Zoe says. She takes his hand and presses a kiss to his lips. "Oh by the way, I ordered you some underwear online."

"Thanks baby."

Zoe smirks mischievously.

"Oh no! You didn't order those tight Armani boxers?"

"I did." Zoe bursts into laughter. "Come on baby, you'll look so sexy!"

"Alright, but the next time you buy lingerie I'll be the one choosing it. Uh-huh."

Zoe giggles. "Deal!"

"Oh, yeah." Wade starts kissing her again. "Mm! Mm!" He deepens the kiss. "Dang! As much as I want to kiss you all day long I guess you got patients waiting for you."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Wade and Zoe decided for a small and intimate wedding. So with Lemon's help it only took a few weeks to plan the entire wedding.

It's a bright and sunny day, Lavon's garden nicely decorated. Ethan walks Zoe down the aisle. She smiles broadly when she sees Wade standing there, holding their baby boy. As she approaches Wade tears of joy are already running down her cheeks. Wade wipes a tear from the corner of his eye as he sees Zoe in her beautiful wedding dress. She looks beyond gorgeous. He hands Oliver over to Lavon. Then Reverend Mayfair and a rabbi begin the ceremony.

As it's time to speak the vows Zoe starts. "Wade, you are the piece of me that's always been missing. Through your eyes, I see myself in a whole new, better way. And with you, I know true love. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Wade continues. "Zoe Hart, you turned my damn world upside down. But you made me a better man. And I am so excited to be your husband. Be our little boy's daddy. And I will do everything to make you just as happy as I am!"

"Wade, do you take Zoe for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yup! I do."

"Zoe, do you take Wade for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"We now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Everybody's applauding and cheering as Zoe and Wade share the most loving kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A while later Zoe and Wade are dancing surrounded by other couples.

"How are we feeling Zoe Kinsella?" Wade asks as he swings to the rhythm of the music.

"I'm over the moon!" She beams at him. "And how are you Mr. Kinsella?"

"I've never felt better."

Zoe kisses him tenderly. "I'm gonna check on Oliver. I'll be right back."

Wade nods. He turns around and walks through the crowd when he suddenly sees a familiar face. "Jesse?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm pleased to see you too Wade." Jesse hugs him. "My little brother gets married and I'm not even invited. Congratulations by the way!"

"Thank you. Well, I didn't even know where you're currently living." Wade mumbles.

"Yeah, well, dad called me and told me everything. So I thought I couldn't miss it."

"Jesse is that you?" Zoe asks in surprise as she joins them with Oliver in her arms.

"Hi Zoe. And you must be my nephew then."

"Uh, yes."

"Hi there buddy." Jesse smiles at the little boy.

"Wade!" Zoe whispers.

"Huh? Uh yeah. Yeah, this is Oliver." Wade takes Oliver into his arms. "Oli, this is your uncle Jesse."

"Well, I'll be around town the next few days. How about if we catch up?"

Wade nods. "Yeah. Why not."

"Congratulations again to you both!"

"Thank you." Zoe says. While Jesse walks away she wonders. "Jesse's back?"

"I don't know." Wade looks at his brother lost in thought. "But I don't wanna rack my brain today. Today is about us!" He smiles and spins her around. "Terrible turn. Come on! You got to get with it, mama! Let's get Oli to your mother so we can hit the dance floor."

"Okay!" Zoe chuckles.


	12. Chapter 12

Wade's sitting in Lavon's kitchen, poking in his bowl of cereals.

"You okay?" Lavon asks. "Wade?" He waves a hand in front of Wade's eyes.

"W-what?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Zoe waltzs in with Oliver in his car seat. "Oh, he's just nervous because he's gonna meet Jesse."

"I see." Lavon says.

"No, I'm not nervous. It's just... I don't know." Wade removes the rest of his breakfast.

"Don't worry babe. You'll meet him at the Rammer Jammer, you'll talk and I'll come by with Oliver if it gets too awkward." Zoe reassures him.

"Mm-hmm. I'll see you later." Wade kisses Zoe and strokes Oliver's head as he says them goodbye.

"Good luck!" Lavon calls after him when Wade leaves the house.

The encounter with Jesse proceeds smoothly and better than expected. The two brothers have the long overdue conversation and speak out on everything that bothered them.

"I'm glad you came back." Wade says. "And that we can leave all that shit from the past behind."

"Yeah me too." He takes a sip of his drink. "So what's new? Except that you're married to one of the town's most attractive women and that you're a father?"

Wade just smiles when Zoe enters the bar.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"All good." Jesse tells her.

"Yup. We finally talked." Zoe sits down and Wade puts his arm around the back of Zoe's chair.

"And how's the little one?" Jesse asks.

Zoe lifts Oliver out of the car seat. "Perfectly fine. Wade, could you hold him while I'll go to the bathroom?"

Wade kisses the baby's head while he rocks his son to sleep.

"It's going to be interesting to see Wade in daddy mode." Jesse chuckles.

"Oh you'll be surprised. He's amazing with Oliver." Zoe says smiling, gives Wade a peck and stands up to walk to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Wade's lying on his back as Zoe stirs. "Good morning."

"Morning." Zoe mumbles. She stretches and cuddles up to Wade. "Did Oliver sleep through the night for the first time?"

"It seems like." Wade takes Zoe's hand and kisses her knuckles.

"I'm gonna go and check on our little munchkin."

A while later she returns with Oliver and lays him down on the bed. Wade reappears out of the bathroom. Zoe and Wade rest on the bed with Oliver in the middle.

"I think I could get used to lying in bed with my two favorite people every Sunday." Zoe says.

While playing with one of Oliver's toys Wade states. "Yup, we're pretty awesome. You are one lucky lady."

Zoe smiles and leans over to kiss Wade. "Wanna get breakfast?"

"Yes, let's go over to Lavon."

They walk the short distance to the main house.

"Good morning Kinsella family." Lavon welcomes.

"Good morning Lavon." They answer simultaneously.

"Come to your godfather Oliver." Lavon says as he takes Oliver from Zoe's arms. "How are we doing today?"

Soon after there's a knock at the door and Jesse walks in. "Hi there. Do you guys already have plans for today? How about a fishing trip?"

Wade looks at Zoe. "Uh, I don't know."

"Yeah, you should do that." Zoe encourages him.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll text AB if she wants to take a walk with me and Oliver. Go, have fun!"

"Alright then I just have to get my stuff."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, how was fishing?" Zoe asks as Wade comes home in the evening.

"It was fun. I realized how I missed spending time with my brother."

"It's good that he's back."

Wade joins Zoe on the couch. "So what's the plan for tonight? Is Oli already upstairs?"

"Sound asleep."

"Really?" He starts kissing her and lowers himself down onto her.

Zoe begins to laugh. "You smell like fishing."

Wade stops and slumps down.

"Look, why don't you take a shower, we'll get you cleaned up and once you're clean, I'll join you and we'll get dirty again."

"Ooh! I think I've heard that before." He winks at her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Earl rocks his grandson in his arms while Zoe and Wade are sitting oppositely on the couch smiling at the scene.

"What a proud granddaddy!" Mae notes.

Earl smirks. "He's so precious!"

"I'll finish preparing lunch." Mae goes to the kitchen.

"Let me help you." Zoe follows her.

Oliver begins to whine and Earl tries to calm him down. "Shh. What's wrong little man?"

"Hand him over to me." Jesse says.

But Oliver won't stop crying so Wade takes him. Jesse and Earl watch him captivated as Wade walks with his son around the living room, stroking his back soothingly until he composes himself. Wade sits back down on the couch and slowly Oliver falls asleep on Wade's chest. Wade runs his fingers gently up and down Oliver's back.

"I can't believe how much this little one has changed you." Jesse says.

"Not only Oliver. That's Zoe's credit as well." Earl complements. "Can't stop thanking the Lord for the day he brought the pretty doctor to town."

Wade doesn't even say a word, he just keeps smiling at his son.

"Lunch is ready." Mae announces.

After lunch the whole family is sitting at the table while Oliver is asleep in his stroller. Earl tells stories from Wade's and Jesse's childhood, causing everyone to laugh.

Suddenly Zoe's cell phone starts ringing. She accepts the call and returns a few minutes later with a worried expression on her face.

"Zo? Who was that on the phone?" Wade asks careful.

"That-that was a nurse from the New York hospital. My mother just had a car accident."

Wade quickly takes Zoe into his arms as she begins to sob.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Zoe paces the carriage house.

Wade witnesses while he baths Oliver. Unaware of his parents' sorrows the little boy moves his tiny arms up and down so the water splashes. "Try not to worry too much. The doctors said she's doing well under the circumstances. We'll figure something out."

"How are we gonna figure this out?" Zoe asks desperately. "She's all alone in New York. We don't have any relatives up there. It's no use, I guess I have to go to New York."

Wade sighs. He wraps Oliver in a towel and rubs him down, then he puts on a clean diaper and places him in the crib.

"I definitely have to go to New York." Zoe determines. " I can't take Oliver with me, the flying would be too stressful for him. At the same time I wanna take him with me because I can't imagine being separated from my baby. And I wanna take you with me." Zoe looks at Wade with sad eyes.

Wade gets up and walks over to Zoe. He holds her tightly, her head tilted under his chin.

"I'll go to New York on my own." Zoe takes a step back and looks into Wade's eyes. "You'll stay here with Oliver while I'll take care of my mom in New York."

"Okay." Wade tells her and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he holds her close.

The next day they are at the airport. Zoe holds Oliver in her arms. She doesn't like goodbyes. "Bye bye sweetie. Mommy is going to miss you so much! But I'll come back home as soon as possible." She puts Oliver in the stroller. "Goodbye Lavon."

Lavon hugs her. "Goodbye Big Z. Take care and come home soon."

Zoe nods as she takes a deep breath.

"I'll go back to the car with Oliver and give you two a minute."

"Thanks Lavon." Wade says. He has his hands stuck deep in his pockets. "So it's time to say goodybye, huh?"

Zoe wraps her arms around Wade's neck and kisses him. "I don't wanna leave." She sighs.

"I know." Wade kisses her again. "You go to New York and before you even realize you'll already be on your way home." He takes her face in his hands and wipes away the tears with his thumbs. "Now go before I won't let you."

Zoe smiles halfheartedly and kisses him one last time. This time longer. "Bye." She sobs before she turns around and walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It really helps to know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe arrives in New York and takes immediately a taxi to the hospital. The doctors fill Zoe in on her mother's condition. After that Zoe goes into her mother's room.

"Hello mom."

"Zoe, sweetheart! What are you doing here? Where are Wade and Oliver?"

"They're in BlueBell. I couldn't leave you all alone."

"You shouldn't have come. I'm fine. Well, I've been better."

"The doctors told me you're going to be released in a few days. I'll help you settling in at home and make sure you're not alone the first few days. How do you think you would handle that on your own?"

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Nevertheless. You must miss your two boys like crazy."

"I do. But a little father-son time won't hurt, right?" Zoe smiles as she looks at the picture on her cellphone screen that shows Oliver leaning against Wade's chest, looking over his daddy's shoulder at the camera while Wade plants a kiss on Oliver's temple. "Speaking of, I'm gonna call Wade and update him on everything, alright?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

After a few days Candice persuades Zoe to fly back to BlueBell. Zoe refuses at first but agrees after she made sure that one of Candice's neighbors would take care of her. Wade and Oliver pick Zoe up at the airport.

"Aww, I don't know who to hug first!" Zoe says as she reaches the two of them.

"Look who's back." Wade tells Oliver who's holding Wade's shirt with his little hands. "Welcome home baby!"

Zoe kisses him and then Oliver. "I've missed you guys so, so much!"

Wade hands her Oliver to take care of Zoe's luggage. "How's your mom?"

"Much better already. And her neighbor Annie will help her with everything that she currently can't do on herself."

The drive to BlueBell is a calm one. Oliver's asleep in his car seat.

Wade pats Zoe's knee. "I'm glad you're back. Not an easy thing to be a single parent."

"I'm sure you were great with Oliver. Tell me what I've missed in BlueBell."

"It's BlueBell. What's there to miss out on? But wait until we're home."

"Now you've made me curious. What is it?"

"You'll see." He bites his lip to suppress a smile.

"Oh, come on!" Zoe says pouting.

At home Wade puts Oliver who has woken up on the baby blanket on the ground. "Alright Oli. Show your mommy what you've learned."

"What are you talking about Wade?"

"Give him some time. You'll see."

At that moment Oliver turns from his stomach onto his back.

"Oh my God! Wade he turned around!" Zoe exclaims.

Wade smiles broadly as he applauds his son. "Good job buddy!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew it would have been even harder for you to be in New York." He wraps his arms around Zoe and presses her closer to him.

"My little baby! And I wasn't here when he turned around for the first time. I'll never leave him alone again!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Within the next few weeks everything goes back to normal. Zoe talks daily with her mother to see how she's doing but Candice is making great progress.

One day as Zoe's at work and Wade's at home with Oliver, Jesse visits him. "Hi Wade! What's up Oli!"

"Hey Jesse!"

"Do you need a hand?" Jesse asks when he sees Wade sitting in front of a laundry pile.

"Ugh, yes please."

"So how are you doing?"

"Everything's good. Did you get the job you applied for?"

"Yup. I'll start next month."

"That's great man!"

For a while the two brothers quietly fold the clothes.

"Ooh!" Jesse whistles when he catches one of Zoe's thongs. Wade snaps it out of Jesse's hands as he rolls his eyes. Oliver begins to cry to require a new pair of diapers.

"Hey, can I use your computer?"

Wade begins to change diapers and calls. "Sure. I think Zoe used the computer this morning and left it on the coffee table. Should be switched on."

When Jesse grabs the computer his gaze falls on the email which pops up on the screen. Jesse frowns as he skims over the text.

Wade comes with Oliver back into the living room and lays him on the ground.

"Uh Wade, I-I didn't mean to spy or something but this email just came in. Man why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Zoe gets a job in New York?"

"What?!" Wade shouts shocked and takes the computer out of Jesse's hands. He can't believe what he's reading.

"You didn't know?" Jesse asks uncomfortable.

Wade rubs his hands over his face. "No! Apparently, my wife has concealed this tiny piece of news."

"I'm so sorry Wade. I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, it's not your fault. Don't worry."

When Zoe comes home Jesse hurries out of the house. "I better get going. Hello Zoe, a-and goodbye."

"Bye." Zoe says puzzled and then asks Wade. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Wade tells her.

Zoe shrugs and walks over to Oliver. "Hi Oli. How are you?" She strokes his head.

Wade picks Oliver up as Zoe wants to kiss him but she only catches Wade cheek slightly.

"I have to get Oliver to bed. He was up all the time. Must be exhausted."

"Okay." Zoe says as she looks at Wade astonished when he leaves the room.

When Wade returns he folds his arms and leans against the door frame.

"I brought dinner." Zoe lifts a bag. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm starving." She starts to unpack the food and tells Wade about her day. She notices how quiet Wade is and that he hardly talks. "Wade, what is going on? What's bothering you?"

Wade gets up and starts putting away the leftovers. "Me? I'm excellent. Maybe apart from the fact that you seem to accept a job in New York and don't even find it necessary to tell me." He looks at her clearly hurt.

Zoe drops her gaze to the ground and braces herself. "What are you talking about exactly, because..."

"No excuses!" Wade interrupts her. "I've read your emails."

"It's not what it looks like. I didn't plan this behind your back."

"Oh no?"

"No!" Zoe says upset. "When I was in New York, I accidentally saw my old boss. He wanted to know what I've been up to the last few years. We talked. And then he offered me a job as a surgeon. But I told him that my life is now in BlueBell. With you and with Oliver." She sighs. "When I got back he contacted me again and asked if a temporary job in New York would be an option for me since they're currently understaffed. And, well, I admit that I kinda like the idea of working as a surgeon again. It was my passion once."

Wade rubs his neck as he closes his eyes. "You don't have to feel guilty that you miss being a surgeon. But you should feel guilty because you haven't told me anything." He pauses. "We're married. How do you think that works? You think you can just decide whatever you want?"

"I, I..." Zoe stutters.

"I won't allow it."

"What do you mean you won't allow it? We have to decide it together."

"Now you want to decide it together? Just like we decided together that you're not telling me? You just present it to me as a fait accompli?"

By now Zoe is angry as well. "No reason to be mean! You make it sound so much worse than it actually is!"

"Oh now I'm the evil one?"

"Yes!"

"W-what? You've gotta be fucking kidding me! So you're saying you really gonna take this job?"

"Maybe!" Zoe replies defiantly.

"Well then go take it!"

"Fine!"

Wade turns on his heels and slams the front door when he leaves the carriage house. Zoe starts crying and collapses on the bed. Later that night she tries to call Wade but he doesn't answer the phone. That's when she begins to worry about him.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning there's still no sign of Wade and Zoe's really worried. She walks with Oliver to Lavon's house. As she enters the kitchen she overhears the conversation Lavon's having with Wade in the living room.

"...the gatehouse? Why are you staying at the gatehouse?"

"Because Zoe and I had a really bad fight." Wade huffs.

He was the whole time right next door in the gatehouse and didn't let her know nor accept any of the dozens of phone calls. Zoe's furious. She walks into the living room and decides to ignore Wade completely.

"Good morning Lavon."

"Zoe, good morning." Lavon says a little surprised to see her.

Wade looks up at Zoe and notices what a mess she is but keeps quiet. It's not like he's had a good night's sleep either.

"I uh just wanted to tell you that you're running out of milk."

"Uhm okay. I'll get some at the Dixie Stop."

"Perfect. Have a nice day Lavon." With that she leaves the house.

"Oh boy. She's really mad at you." Lavon tells Wade who only grunts.

Wade's bad mood doesn't improve at work. Even Wanda notices. "Just talk to Zoe. Whatever happened, get along with her."

Wade looks at her blankly. "What makes you think that I fought with Zoe?"

Wanda only shoots him a knowing look.

"Okay, okay. Could you close the Rammer Jammer tonight?"

"Of course. Now go home."

"Thank you Wanda."

When Wade arrives at the plantation he finds an abandoned carriage house. Zoe and Oliver are nowhere to be found. Wade heads for Lavon's. "Yo Lavon! Is Zoe here?"

Lavon looks up from his papers. "No. I'm sorry."

"Do you know where she is?"

Lavon hesitates.

"Lavon?"

"She and Oliver might be away for a while." Lavon tells him timidly.

"What do you mean?"

"She said that she needs some distance and that she won't tell me where she's going because I would tell you anyway. She told me to tell you that Oliver's gonna be fine. I'm sorry Wade, I really wanted to ask where she's headed but she just up and left."

"She's gone?" Wade's mind starts racing. "She just took Oliver to New York? How can she do that?" He slams his fist on the table.

"Wade, calm down!"

But Wade storms off and goes back to the carriage house. He grabs for his cellphone and considers to call Zoe. He decides against it. What's the point if she's already on her way to New York? He throws the cell with full force against a wall. Frustrated he paces the room and stops in front of a picture. It shows Wade holding Oliver in his arm, the other arm wrapped around Zoe who has also placed her arms around Wade's torso, snuggled up to his side. Both with a happy smile on their faces. Lavon had taken the photo just after Zoe was released from the hospital. Wade's heart begins to ache. Since Oliver's birth he hasn't been separated a single day from the little boy and he misses him already. Wade also hates to fight with Zoe. Still he was so angry. Angry that she didn't tell him about the job offer. Angry that she ran away to New York. Again.

Hours later it's already dark outside as Wade's still lying on the couch. He didn't even care about turning on the light. He's just lying there, hurting, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he hears a car driving up and the headlights shine into the house. He props himself on his elbows as the car's engine stops. Wade switches on the floor lamp beside him.

The door opens and Zoe stands in front of him. She freezes in the doorway as their eyes lock. Neither one of them dares to say anything. Zoe had sworn to herself to tell him off but as she's now standing there, she's reduced to silence. Wade stares at her. Words in his head but nothing coming out. He realizes that her eyes are red from crying just like his eyes. Wade stands up but stays put. A few seconds pass. Simultaneously both start speaking. "I'm sorry!" Quickly they walk toward each other. Wade takes Zoe's face in his hands and kisses her as if his life depends on it as Zoe grips Wade's shirt to press herself even closer against him.

"You didn't leave!" Wade whispers against her lips. "I-I thought you were already in New York."

"New York?" Zoe shakes her head. "No! I would never just run away to New York. Not anymore. I stayed at Annabeth's."

Wade presses his lips again hard on hers. "Where's Oliver?" He manages to say in between hungry kisses while he breathes heavily.

"Annabeth watches him." Zoe gasps for air as she pulls Wade's shirt over his head.

Wade hoists Zoe up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. He pins her to the wall with his body. Soon clothes are scattered all over the floor.

For a while no one says anything as they're still lying on the floor. Then Wade raises his voice. "Maybe we should talk."

Zoe sighs. "I just want to lay on your chest and listen to your heartbeat while you're holding me."

Wade strokes Zoe's naked back. "I almost went insane when I thought you and Oliver were gone."

Zoe kisses his chest. "I'm sorry for running away instead of talking to you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the job offer."

"I'm sorry how I reacted. And I wasn't any better when I ran away yesterday. I was just so frustrated that you didn't tell me." Wade pauses. "If you really want to go to New York we'll find a solution."

Zoe hesitates. "I don't know if I want to go to New York."

"How long would it be?"

"3 months. But I could never take Oliver away from you. And I can't even imagine being separated from him for such a long time. No way!"

"What if… What if Oliver and I would accompany you?"

Zoe props herself up and looks at Wade wide-eyed. "You would do that?"

"Zoe, I'd do anything to make you happy. And if that means I have to live in New York for a while then I'd do that. Well, first of all I have to make sure someone's gonna take care of the Rammer Jammer. But I guess it would work out somehow."

"Really?" Zoe asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." He smiles at her.

"I love you so much!" Zoe caresses his face with one hand. Wade tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls her down to kiss her tenderly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Everything's settled, my mother is thrilled that we're going to live with her. There's enough space in her loft and that also means we don't have to spend money on an apartment." Zoe tells Wade while cuddling with Oliver who's lying beside her on the bed.

"Good. New York is expensive anyway."

"Indeed. Oh, did I talk to you about my salary?"

"Nope."

"Well look at that." Zoe hands him her employment contract.

"Seriously? They pay that well?" Wade asks.

"Yep. Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. Maybe we should stay longer than 3 months." Wade winks at her.

"All the sudden?"

"Ah no. I guess we should be happy that Lemon's agreed to run the Rammer Jammer for 3 months."

"Yes, we owe her." She tickles Oliver gently, earning joyful giggles. Zoe laughs at her son. "Are you ticklish Oli? Hmm?" Pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You finished packing?" Lavon asks as he enters the carriage house.

"Almost done." Wade replies.

"I'll miss you." Lavon sulks. "Especially this little guy." He picks Oliver up.

"Those 3 months will pass quickly. You'll see." Zoe says. "Besides, you could come visiting us."

"Absolutely. You, me, a game of the Yankees. Sounds pretty good to me." Wade says.

Lavon chuckles. "Yeah. We'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Kinsellas settle in quickly. Zoe loves to work at the hospital while Wade spends most of his time with Oliver or by helping Candice since she's still recovering.

One day Wade is with Oliver on a playground in Central Park, waiting until Zoe's shift is over. While Oliver and Wade are sitting on the lawn playing, a little girl falls off the swing and starts crying. Wade finds it strange that neither a mother nor a father take care of the child. So he walks over to check on the little girl. "Where are your parents?" He asks the sobbing girl.

"I want my mommy!"

"Where's your mommy? Let me take a look at your knee." Wade looks at the small scrape. "It's not bad. It won't hurt that long. Promise."

The girl nods, tears still running down her cheeks.

"What's your name?"

"Laura."

"It's nice to meet you Laura. I'm Wade and this is Oliver."

Oliver starts crawling away but Wade catches him quickly, swinging the boy through the air causing him to laugh. Laura snickers too.

"Laura? Laaaura!" A woman calls, at the same time still talking on her cellphone.

"Mommy!" Laura shouts and the woman approaches.

When she's finished the phone call she says. "Laura, I told you not to run away. What a sight you are! All muddy." She shakes her head annoyed.

"I fell down. My knee hurts." The mother eyes her child. "But this friendly man here helped me." Laura points to Wade.

The woman observes Wade, noticing how attractive he looks. In an approving tone she says. "Well, did you thank this man?"

"No big deal." Wade says. "My son and I were right next to it as Laura fell off the swing."

"You don't sound like you're from New York." The woman remarks Wade's southern accent.

"Well actually, I'm from Alabama."

"Alabama? In that case you're a real southern gentleman." The woman giggles.

"Like I said, no big deal." Wade replies.

"And what a cute little boy you have! Excuse me, what was your name again?"

"I'm Wade." He shakes her hand.

"My name is Katherine. Katherine Stevens. So you recently moved to New York with your son?" She touches Wade's arm and continues. "If you should ever be in need of a real New Yorker showing you around, let me give you my number."

Wade starts feeling a little awkward. No one notices Zoe approaching them. "Actually, he's married to a real New Yorker who can show him around perfectly." Zoe slips her arm through Wade's. "Hi baby, I hope you didn't have to wait too long."

"Hey." Wade kisses her. "Zoe this is Katherine and her daughter Laura. Katherine this is Zoe."

Katherine looks at Zoe disapprovingly and tries to play it cool. "Very pleased Zoe."

"Likewise." Zoe gives her a fake smile.

"Laura honey, we gotta go. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, bye." Wade waves goodbye.

"She was totally flirting with you." Zoe says.

Wade shakes his head. "No."

"Yes. I've heard everything."

"Jealous?" Wade smirks.

"No, I'm not jealous. I just wanted to protect you from the jaws of a snobby New Yorker."

Wade laughs.

"Seriously. I can just imagine what she must have thought. Handsome, loving, single father. And when you start talking with your southern drawl..."

"Ah, come on Doc! You do know that I only have eyes for a certain New Yorker."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"These 3 months went by really fast." Wade states.

"Yeah totally." Zoe says sitting on Wade's lap.

"But I can't wait to get home. I miss Lavon and the other guys. And it's time for me to go back to work. I'm starting to feel a little weird when my wife is the only one working."

"I miss BlueBell too. But it was a nice change and my mother enjoyed spending time with her grandchild. Thank you for making it possible." She kisses him.

Candice walks in with Oliver. "I think you have to let your little munchkin stay here. I don't want him to leave."

Zoe and Wade chuckle.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Zoe says and embraces her son.

Oliver babbles. "Ma."

"Ma-ma. I am your mama."

"Ma."

Zoe laughs. "Mama."

"You can't wait for him to start talking, huh?" Wade strokes Oliver's head. "Maybe his first words will be dada. Say dada Oliver. Da-da."

"Oh you guys are just too cute! Let me take some pictures before you leave." Candice gushes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The whole town of BlueBell is happy that Zoe, Wade and Oliver are back. They're spending their first evening at the Rammer Jammer.

"Oh my gosh Zoe. Oliver began to talk." Annabeth states excited.

"Well, you can hardly call it talking. He chatters or squeaks. But it's pretty amazing how much a baby develops within the first year." Zoe looks at Oliver when he starts to yawn. "Wade, are you staying here or are you coming home? Oliver's tired."

"I'll be right there."

On the way home Zoe says. "You know, it's crazy. Even after 3 months in New York I've never felt at home like I do in BlueBell." She pauses. "Do you think all small towns are like this one?"

"I'd like to think so. But something tells me probably not. I know I love ours."

"Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Time passes quickly. Zoe continues to work part-time at the practice and the Rammer Jammer is a profitable business so Wade is quite busy. Shortly before Oliver's first birthday he walks for the first time which is a great moment for the small family. Candice and Ethan come to BlueBell to celebrate Oliver's birthday and stay a few days in town. Wade takes the opportunity and asks Candice to babysit Oliver so he and Zoe can enjoy some alone time. He arranges a weekend at the hunting cabin.

"So finally we did test drive this bed." Wade says laughing while he flops to his side.

Zoe giggles. "Oh please don't remind me of the first time we were here. That was a disaster. But you were right, this bed's got good spring to it." She snuggles up to Wade's side.

Wade puts an arm under his head and the other around Zoe's shoulder. Zoe runs her hand over his abbs to his ribs. She places a gentle kiss to his neck. "Thank you for this weekend. That was a good idea. Exactly what we needed after all those busy months."

"Mm-hmm."

"How can I thank you for everything? You came with me to New York, you're a wonderful father, a supportive husband, just there for me no matter what..."

"Don't forget the A+ sex."

"How could I forget that?" Zoe laughs. "Of course I thank you for the most amazing…" She kisses him, "…incredible sex I've ever had in my life." she kisses him again and he tries to deepen the kiss. "But seriously, your birthday is coming up soon. What's your wish for your birthday?"

"The best gift I could ever ask for is already lying next to me." He kisses her forehead.

Zoe smiles at him as she asks. "What can I give you that you don't already have?"

Wade thinks about Zoe's question for a brief moment, then he says. "A little girl."

Zoe looks at Wade, the widest smile on her face and she kisses him with all of her heart.


	16. Epilogue

"Welcome to the world Amelia Jacqueline Kinsella." Zoe says as she holds her little daughter in her arms for the first time.

Wade smiles at Zoe and kisses her forehead. "She's perfect, just like her mommy! I love you! You can't imagine how much I love you baby!"

"I love you just as much!" Zoe tells him as she pulls him close and he covers her lips with his.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on buddy. We're going to the hospital to pick up your little sister and your mom."

"Pick up mommy."

"Yes, we're gonna pick her up." Wade lifts his son up and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Oliver chuckles when he puts his little arms around Wade's neck, hugging his daddy.

At the hospital Oliver sprints toward Zoe as soon as Wade puts him down on the floor. "Mommy!"

"Hi monkey. Give me a kiss." She hugs him as Oliver puckers up his lips.

"How are my princesses?" Wade asks as he steps closer.

"We're both doing great!" Zoe kisses Wade. "Just waiting for our men."

"Before we go home we have to stop by at Lavon's. He insisted."

"Von." Oliver repeats.

"Do you wanna visit Lavon?" Wade says while he ruffles through Oliver's hair.

"What did he plan?" Zoe asks curious.

"I have no idea. He didn't tell me anything."

Arriving at the plantation no one seems to be there. Zoe walks with Amelia in her arms into the living room, followed by Oliver and Wade.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouts. There's Lavon, Lemon, Annabeth and George, Earl and Mae, Jesse, Meatball, Wanda and Tom with Froda.

"Welcome home!" Jesse walks over to them.

Oliver tugs at Jesse's leg. "Uncle Jesse, uncle Jesse. This Lia."

"Hey buddy! Yes, your sister Amelia. You're a big brother now." He picks Oliver up.

"Jesse, we'd like to ask you something." Zoe tells him.

"Yes?"

"Jesse, we would love to have you as Amelia's godfather." Wade says.

"For real?"

"Yes." Zoe and Wade tell him, both laughing.

"I would be honored!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally! Oliver's asleep." Zoe announces when she returns to her husband who's resting on the bed with their baby girl lying on his chest. She has to smile at the sight.

"Come here." Wade tells her when he pats on the bed right next to him.

Zoe crawls onto the bed. "Lia has already grown. They're growing up too fast."

"She will always be daddy's little girl." Wade says. He strokes the back oft he baby soothingly while the little girl couldn't feel more comfortable than on her daddy's chest.

Zoe laughs. "I'll bet."

"I can't get enough of this sweet baby scent. You smell just so good!" Wade kisses gently the head of his daughter. He stands up and places her in the crib. "Sleep tight princess."

Wade and Zoe stand for a couple of minutes at the crib, watching her daughter drifting off to sleep. Zoe has her arms wrapped around Wade's torso as she yawns.

"You tired?" Wade asks.

"A little bit. Although Amelia is a much better sleeper than Oliver was, I'm exhausted. Who would have thought that two kids mean so much work."

"Tell me about it. Come on, let's go to bed."

Zoe's already lying in bed as Wade steps out of the bathroom. He also gets into bed and hugs Zoe who wraps his arms even tighter around herself. Peacefully they doze off.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Um Wanda, can you do me a favor?" Zoe asks Wanda.

"Of course."

"Could you close the Rammer Jammer tonight and tell Wade to go home a little earlier? Lemon and Lavon babysit the kids tonight and I, uh, I have a surprise for Wade."

"Oh I see. Sure thing Zoe, I'll send him home. At what time?"

"Let's say at 8?"

"Alright."

"Thank you Wanda."

Wade is a bit surprised as later on Wanda insists to close the bar and that he should go home immediately.

"Wade, just go home to your wife. Chop chop!"

"Okay, okay. One could think you are the boss here." Wade puts on his leather jacket and leaves the Rammer Jammer.

A moment later Jesse approaches Wanda. "Hey Wanda, have you seen Wade? A minute ago he was still here."

"Yeah, he just left. If you hurry you might catch him before he goes home."

Jesse runs out of the bar and to Wade's car. "Wade! Wait a second!"

"Jesse, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if I could borrow your fishing gear? I'm going fishing tomorrow with the girl I met in Mobile."

"Yeah sure. I'm on my way home. You can come along."

"Great!"

Meanwhile Zoe has prepared a romantic dinner at the carriage house. Well, she bought it at Fancies. The table is decorated and she lights the candles.

"Perfect!" She says to herself. Then she walks to the bathroom to observe herself in the mirror once again. She straightens her hair and puts on some lipstick. She checks the time on her cell. "He should be arriving soon." On the way out of the bathroom she takes off her robe. Zoe sits down on a chair and puts her legs crossed on the table, striking a sexy pose. She's only wearing heels and a very sexy lingerie that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Shortly after the door opens, Wade enters the room and his mouth drops open.

"Hi baby!" Zoe says with a seductive voice when Jesse comes into sight. Zoe shrieks and tries to get up as quickly as possible but falls off the chair.

"Oh wow!" Jesse stares at Zoe with wide eyes. "Uh hi Zoe. You uh…look real good."

Zoe only smiles painfully embarassed.

"I uh, I'm gonna go and come again tomorrow." Jesse pats Wade on the shoulder. "Phew, enjoy your night little brother!"

Wade starts laughing as soon as Jesse leaves the house.

"Would you stop laughing!" Zoe says indignantly. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" She stands up and puts on her robe quickly.

"I'm so sorry baby!" Wade says but can't suppress a grin. "But he's right. You looked smoking hot!"

"Now the whole surprise is destroyed." Zoe complains. "And I just wanted to make something nice for you. Oh my God, how can I ever look at your brother again?"

"Aww baby." Wade takes Zoe in his arms. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"No, it wasn't bad at all." Zoe puts her arms akimbo as she looks at Wade.

"Ok, It was quite embarrassing. But I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." He slowly slips off the robe of Zoe's shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." Zoe pouts.

But Wade starts kissing her neck up to her mouth. "I know how to get you into the mood." He throws Zoe over his shoulder and smacks her butt as he walks to the bed.

"Wade!" Zoe calls but starts laughing.

Wade puts a smiling Zoe on the bed and crawls on top of her. He grins at her. She begins caressing Wade's face as she tells him. "You know, no matter how bad I feel, no matter how much I disgraced myself you're always the one who makes me laughing again. I love you!"

"And I love you Doc!" He whispers against Zoe's lips and kisses her gently.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That's it guys! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, the favorites and followers. I hope you enjoyed my story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I never thought that my story would end up in several chapters. So thank you for putting up with me and my English.

Hart of Dixie will live forever in my heart and I am grateful for the many beautiful moments this show has created.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The best love is the one that makes you a better person, without changing you into someone other than yourself.


End file.
